Tiny's Jungle Adventure(Remastered)
by Dark-IronRose
Summary: King K-Rool has came up with a doomsday device to get rid of all the Kongs once and for all. Tiny Kong ends up having a little downfall amongst her friends and ends up alone until king K-Rool comes and captures them all. After Tiny finds out, she ends up meeting a new friend. Despite their differences, they both have to work together to save her friends and end K-Rool's scheme
1. Chapter 1

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" laughed King K-Rool. He was in a mine cart with his two henchmen, Klump and Krusha, riding back towards their factory with the stolen crystal coconut with them. Donkey Kong and the others followed King K-Rool. DK spotted some mine carts on the track, but what he did not know was that the mine carts held explosive barrels. King K-Rool looked behind him, and saw the Kongs getting ready to climb on, and he pulled out his detonator, and pushed the big red button. There was some beeping noises coming from the explosive barrels. Donkey Kong put his ear towards the noisy mine carts.

"What's the matter, Donkey Kong?" Dixie Kong asked. "I hear something...It sounds like...some type...of ticking noise, and its coming from these mine carts," replied Donkey Kong. Cranky Kong pushed Donkey Kong back with his cane, and walked over to give it a good listen. His eyes lit up after he recognized that sound, and he quickly yelled. "Everybody! Quick! Hide behind those trees! There's bombs in these carts!" The Kongs ran as fast as they could behind the trees before the mine carts blew up. After a few ticks, the sound had stopped, but the mine carts didn't blow up at all. They were still on the tracks in the positions that they were in. Tiny Kong peeked behind the tree to see what had happen. Turns out, nothing didn't even move at all.

Tiny said, "Hey! Look! The mine carts! They are still there!" Everybody came from hiding, and noticed the same thing she saw. Diddy took off his hat, and scratched his head in confusion. Bluster Kong was biting on his nails until Tiny Kong slapped him upside his head. Cranky Kong put his arms around his hips, and grunted. "Bah! Those idiotic crocodiles tricked us! Those explosive barrels were just duds! Pure duds! Not one of them blew our heads off!"

"Well, we can't just sit here, and wait for that fatty to take over the world. We need to go get the crystal coconut back." Tiny Kong said. Bluster rubbed the sore spot on his head, and let out a snort. Tiny Kong punched him in the face, and he fell to the ground unconscious. At K-Rool's factory, K-Rool was dancing around his throne happily with the crystal coconut in the palm of his hands. Klump and Krusha walked up to his throne with their hands behind their backs, trying to figure out what their evil king was doing. Since these two don't really have much brains to see the obvious, they started thinking odd thoughts until one of them gave up, and just blurted out a question.

"Permission to ask what are you doing with that crystal coconut, your slippery scaliness?" asked Klump foolishly. King K-Rool continued dancing proudly with the coconut in his hand. Even though it was the most stupidest question Klump had ever asked, he had no choice but to give out his answer in question. "What does it look like Klump? What do you call that feeling when you have finally accomplished what you have been trying to accomplish for many years?" K-Rool questioned with a deep growl. Klump stood there to think of an answer that could please the King. He banged on his helmet with his two fists trying really hard to answer. Finally, he said, "Uh...the feeling of failure...sir?" King K-Rool stopped, and walked to Klump.

"I believe that you are the one that gets that feeling of failure, Klump. Do you want to know why? Because you are a bonehead! I'm talking about that feeling of pride and dignity! The feeling of never ever again will I become the loser to that flea-bitten furbag, Donkey Kong! The feeling of being the winner!" K-Rool stated.

Klump looked at Krusha, and shrugged his shoulders. "Uh...I don't get it. Which feeling is it? The feeling of a loser, the feeling of a winner, or the feeling of pride and dignity?"

K-Rool answered harshly. "Never mind that, you big dope! Wha's really important right now is this! The crystal coconut! Now, that I have it, I will be able to come up with the most diabolical plans in the world, and it will bring down those monkeys once and for all! As King K-Rool laughed at what he said, Donkey Kong, Diddy, Dixie, Cranky, and Bluster rushed right in ready to challenge King K-Rool for the coconut.

Donkey Kong laughed. "The only thing that will be important right now is having your butt kicked, K-Rool!"

"I should have known that you would fall somewhere along my time of thinking. You can forget it, Donkey Kong! I have the ultimate power source, and you can't do anything about it at all!" yelled K-Rool. King K-Rool was getting ready to rush to the mine carts to escape. He pushed the button on his control pad to lift up an elevator full of Klump's Kremling troops with their Klaptrap guns ready to fire. Donkey Kong was not going to be stopped, and neither will his friends, so the Kremlings and the Kongs battled each other for a while. K-Rool's minions were getting outnumbered and he had to escape quickly with the crystal coconut. Before he got in, The Kong sisters charged at him, and knocked the coconut in the air. Bluster ran to the crystal coconut, and reached his hands out for it, but stumbled over Krusha's body. The coconut landed on the ground, and rolled out the factory. King K-Rool ordered his troops to get it, but they all backed down. He would have gotten the coconut himself, but he might end up like his troops. So, he left it alone. The crystal coconut had left the factory, and so did the Kong gang.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! Why didn't you piece of swamp garbage get up, and went after them?!" King K-Rool screamed at the Kremlings. They all started mumbling to themselves with pity, and fright hoping the king won't do any damage at all. He stomped to his throne, and sat on it with a pouty face. Klump and Krusha limped over to cheer him up.

"Well, at least you were able to hold the crystal coconut...for a good while, sir," Klump said. "Yeah. Now we can't say that we never had the crystal coconut at all," Krusha replied.

K-Rool growled. "Are you idiots that dumb?! How can we stop saying that when it hadn't been true at all?! Once again, the two henchmen were confused by the King's thoughtful words. Klump opened up his mouth, and was getting ready to say something dumb, but King K-Rool stopped him. "I need you two to just...walk away...I need some time alone with my brain. It's time that I come up with the most diabolical scheme ever! That will put those apes down!  
K

lump thought for a moment, then said, "The only thing that I remember that was the most diabolical is when that one year, you made some silly blueprints for the Kruizer ship you had us built to raid Kongo Bongo Island. Remember that, Krusha?"  
Krusha stood there. "Uhhh...I...think...so...

"Wait a minute! Klump?! What did you say?!" K-Rool asked Klump quickly.

"Remember that, Krusha?"

"No! Before that! Before you said that!

"Before I said what?"

King K-Rool balled his fists up. "Before you said remember that Krusha."

"Was I suppose to remember...wait what?" Krusha asked dumbly. King K-Rool roared at the two. "I'M TALKING ABOUT THE BLUEPRINTS, YOU WALKING PACKS OF LUGGAGE! Klump thought back about what he said. His brain finally caught on. "Ohh! The blueprints. Yeah, you know the blueprints for the Kruiser ship...sir? King K-Rool had already dashed to his vault which was full of papers with written plans to destroy Donkey Kong, and his friends. King K-Rool rummaged through his vault throwing out old pieces of paper aside to find the Kruiser ship blueprints. Klump and Krusha walked in dodging paper balls that were being tossed.

Klump asked shyly, "Permission to ask what is going on now, my kingship?"

K-Rool ignored Klump's questions because he had just about enough of his foolishness. He continued to rummage through every single plan that he created. Every paper he saw wasn't what he was looking for, and he stomped the ground hard with is foot. "Grrr! Where are those blueprints I had made?!" Krusha had picked up a piece of paper with a drawing of a ship on it. He was so amazed by the drawing that he ended up in a trance.

"Krusha, how many times do I have to tell you about being in a trance? Soldiers can not be in a trance," supposed Klump. K-Rool shook his head in disappointment, and wondered how did he ever wind up with Klump and Krusha. Klump was taking a glance at what his soldier was admiring. K-Rool snatched the paper away from the two, and looked at it. To his surprise, it was what he was looking for.

"Aha! The blueprints for my Kruizer ship. Can't believe I still have this. Anyways, this is what I was looking for...hmm..."  
Krusha responded, "Is there something the matter?"

K-Rool chuckled a little. "Oh, Krusha. There has never been anything wrong when it comes to the mind...unless it's yours of course. I have came up with the most diabolical plan ever. I will be able to use my Kruizer ship to capture all of the Kongs, and the crystal coconut...and take them all away to my secret lair that is far away from here where they will be held captive, and they will not have the ability to stop me at all."

That was quite a handful there, sir" Klump said. "Yes, yes I know, but if I hold them captive...what will I be able to destroy them with? Hmm...looks like it's up to me to make some planning. In the meantime, you two nitwits go and fetch some of the troops to get my ship fixed. That is what we will use to haul them in with," King K-Rool said.

Klump scratched his head. "But sir, what about the part with the destroy-"

King K-Rool shook his head, and his index finger to get Klump to stop. "You have been asking way too many questions there, Klump. I will deal with that. Just have those sleeping misfits fix my machine!"


	2. Chapter 2

Later that day, Tiny Kong was at her home as usual, bored with nothing to do. She was on her bed with half of her body hanging off the side, and her ponytails hanging on to the ground. She inhaled, and blew out air with a little bit of a chimpanzee growl. Tiny Kong started sliding off the bed, and fell to the floor. She got up with the idea to turn on the television to watch the handsome Swanky Kong on his game show. Tiny grabbed her remote control, and turned on her television to watch Swanky's game show. For a few minutes, Tiny Kong just sat at the edge of her bed, answering to the same questions she has heard too many times. Tiny turned off her TV, and laid down on her bed and groaned.

"Geesh, I'm so bored. Even watching the game show can make your brain feel wasted...I guess I could pay Dixie Kong a visit. Maybe she's bored too...I hope. Plus, its not like she has anything better to do, right?" said Tiny. She went out the door straight to Dixie's place to get a heads up on what her big sister was doing. Apparently inside, Dixie Kong was busy cleaning up her hut when Tiny Kong went straight in without knocking.

"Hey, sis. Whatcha doi-Whaaaaaaa!" Tiny screamed. Tiny accidentally slipped on a banana peel that was in front of the door, and slid to Dixie's table that she just dusted. "Tiny! What are you doing?! Be careful! I just dusted that table there!" yelled Dixie. Tiny Kong got up, and rubbed her knee. "Sorry, Dixie," she said. "I wanted to come by, and see if you wanted to hang with me today. I'm kinda bored."

Dixie said with an annoying tone, "Well, I'm kinda busy. I can't hang out with you."

"Why not? Every time I come over here, you are always cleaning up," whined Tiny Kong. "I like my house kept clean unlike you. Now leave me alone, I'm busy," said Dixie angrily. Tiny Kong shook her head. Dixie Kong dropped her broom. "Why are you shaking your head? What does that suppose to mean?" she asked. Tiny Kong tried to make it convincing. "Oh, nothing. It's just that you are always busy with everything. You know if you are all work, and no play, that...pretty much makes you seem dull a bit." Dixie Kong replied, "It gets dull when I can't get any work done! Now go away, and quit pestering me!" Tiny Kong held her head down, and walked to the door. Dixie saw Tiny's body language, and couldn't take it at all.

"Fine! Fine! You can stay here until I'm finished, okay?!" Dixie said annoyingly. Tiny Kong went from sad to being happy. Dixie Kong pointed her to the couch to sit for a while until she was done cleaning up the hut. She told Tiny Kong to stay put, and do not touch anything even though she knows Tiny is going to do it anyways, but she went ahead and trusted Tiny and walked into the kitchen. Tiny Kong couldn't quite stay put like her sister told her to. She was itching to touch something. As long as she doesn't break anything, she figured that it will be okay. Tiny Kong couldn't help but to start laying her hands on her big sister's personal matter. She got up and saw a banana vase sitting on one of the shelves. It was a birthday gift from Dixie's boyfriend Diddy Kong. She admired it for a while. She picked it up and examined it a little closer. Tiny walked to Dixie Kong with it in her hand. Sadly, Tiny Kong slipped on a banana peel on the floor and slid into a wall. Dixie heard the clutter and some glasses break in the other room. Dixie Kong ran to see what was the commotion about.

"Tiny? What are you doing in-Aaaaaahhhhh!" Dixie screamed. She saw that Tiny Kong was on the floor with her broken banana vase, and some of her favorite banana glass figures. Dixie Kong was in terrible shock. After all that cleaning she had done, Tiny Kong managed to mess it up again. "Tiny?! What did you do in here?! I thought I told you not to touch anything in here?!" said Dixie. Tiny Kong got up while dusting herself off. Dixie Kong shook her head, but then when she saw her banana vase, she freaked out.

"Oh, no. No no no no no no! My banana vase! My favorite banana vase! It's broken! I can't believe you broke it!" Dixie yelled.

Tiny replied, "It's just a vase. What's so great about it?"

Dixie Kong was about to go crazy on Tiny. Obviously, Tiny did not know the significance of the vase at all. "Diddy gave me this vase for my birthday, Tiny. It was very important to me."

Tiny Kong started to feel bad. "But I just wanted to have a look at the vase. It had bananas on it."

"It's broken now! Ergghhhh! I've had it with you! My hut is always a mess because of you! You are too clumsy, and you won't even listen to me! That vase was very important to me! It was a birthday gift from Diddy Kong WHICH HE MADE HIMSELF!" Tiny Kong was speechless. It's not like she did it on purpose. Dixie Kong's eyes were full of tears, and it was a sign for Tiny Kong to leave her be. Dixie Kong pushed Tiny Kong out the door, and slammed it hard. Tiny Kong walked away feeling bad for what she did. She didn't mean to break Dixie's vase. She just got curious. Then, she thought of two monkeys who are always there to cheer her up: Donkey Kong and Diddy. She ran over to DK's hut to see what's happening over there. DK and Diddy were busy stacking cards. Both of them were trying to beat their record, which was 200 cards stacked. Tiny Kong walked in to see what they were doing.

"Hey, guys. Whatcha doing?" Tiny questioned Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong. Diddy replied, "Hey Tiny Kong. Please be careful. Me and Donkey Kong are trying to beat our old record of stacking cards. We are going to make the biggest house of cards this island's ever seen."  
Donkey Kong said, "Yeah. It was 200 hundred the last time. We are trying to reach the goal of 300 cards stacked. We just might get into Cranky's Kongo Bongo record books. It will be so cool!"

"That's pretty swell, guys. Can I help, too?" Tiny pleaded. Donkey Kong and Diddy looked at each other hoping one of them say the answer that the wanted to say without putting her down. Tiny Kong was standing there waiting for a response from her friends. Right now, she sees that maybe they did not want her help at all. "It's okay, guys. I don't have to help. I just wanted to come by, and see if you wanted to hang out with me," Tiny said. "We would love to, Tiny, but me and Diddy are kinda busy here. We don't have time for fun. Maybe you can wait until we're done." Tiny's spirits went straight down. She went ahead, and agreed to wait for them to complete their mission.

"Well, we would let you help us, but me and Diddy pretty much got this under control, Tiny," said Donkey Kong while he was still focused on the cards.

Tiny Kong shrugged a little. "Oh...well. I guess I'll...just...sit here, and watch."

"We are going to need peace and quiet as well so..." said Diddy. "That's fine by me, Diddy. I can be quiet. No problem." Tiny replied proudly. Tiny Kong tried to find a place to sit down. Donkey Kong's couch was in the middle of the room with his TV in front of him. Tiny went over to sit. She turned around , and was getting ready to plop her butt on the cushion. Sadly, she did not look where she was about to sit. Donkey Kong's air horn was set in the place where she was getting ready to sit down, and just as soon as Donkey Kong and Diddy were getting ready to place their cards onto the other stacked cards, the air horn went off as she plopped her bottom on it. Diddy Kong fell off his ladder, and DK grabbed on to his ladder so he won't fall. Tiny Kong ran off startled. She tripped over Diddy Kong and went straight into the cards that DK and Diddy worked hard on. The cards were all over the area that they were in. Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong were in terrible shock. As much as they have worked to beat their record by stacking a few more cards, their friend Tiny Kong had to go, and mess it up. Tiny Kong stared at the fallen cards. She felt so terrible about it. So did Diddy and Donkey Kong.

"No...no...this can't be..." said Donkey Kong in a dreadful way. Diddy Kong took off his hat, threw it on the floor, and stomped on it. "What did you go, and do that for!?

Tiny said, "I did not mean to, Diddy Kong."

"You've ruined our stack of cards! We were about to reach the record of 300 cards stacked. Now we have to start back to number 1!" Donkey Kong hollered. "I'm sorry, guys. It was an accident. Really. I sat on that horn on DK's couch, and it went off, and scared me," answered Tiny with a worried look. Diddy Kong was counting the cards that haven't fallen from Tiny's mishap. Turns out, 37 of them were still going strong. "Maybe we don't have to start from 1, DK. According to my counts, there's only 37 cards still stacked here. We can start from there." Donkey Kong sighed in relief. Tiny smiled a little. From out of the blue, Tiny Kong had sneezed really loud and blew the rest of the cards down. Diddy Kong and Donkey Kong were hot mad at Tiny. The redness on their faces had gave her a warning to leave them alone now or suffer dearly. Tiny Kong had gotten their message and ran out very fast. As she was walking by herself, she felt so terrible because now, Dixie, Diddy, and Donkey Kong are both angry at her. The stuff that she did was just an accident. Tiny didn't do it on purpose. Tiny walked over to Funky's to see what he was doing for the time being. He wasn't there, but his plane was.

"Funky's not here? He usually be here when I come over...unless he went out surfing...Hmm...I hope he doesn't mind if I fly his plane for a while. After all, he was suppose to give me some lessons...but then again, that rusty old plane can do some damage..."

Tiny Kong thought for a moment. It was a decision whether to fly the plane or wait till Funky Kong comes back from wherever he went to. The itch of curiosity kicked in, and she rooted for the first choice, and that was to fly the plane knowing that she would probably be in a heap of trouble for trying to pilot the plane. Dixie, Donkey Kong, and Diddy are already mad at her for destroying their stuff, but her monkey instincts could not bare to wait any longer. She climbed in the plane, and sat there, trying to figure out which button to use. She was admiring all the buttons. She was ready to press, but didn't know which button to make the plane go.

"Uh...Which button is to turn it on? It got to be one of these buttons. Hmm..." Tiny thought to herself. Without any other options to spare, Tiny pushed all the buttons repeatedly to see if the plane would turn on. After many attempts, the engine came on. "Yes!" exclaimed Tiny. The engine was good to go for only a few seconds. It sputtered out, and the plane's parts started falling off. Tiny's eyes grew wide. She jumped out of the plane quickly. She had noticed some of Funky's tools beside the plane's wheels. Apparently, Funky Kong was trying to fix his plane, and Tiny made it even worse. So, she panicked.

"Oh, no! Oh, no! Oh, no! What am I going to do!? Worse! What am I going to tell Funky Kong?! He was trying to fix his plane. I come behind, and destroy it. Oh! Oh! I'm in the rotten banana piles now!" Tiny was about to take off running before Funky spotted her. Unfortunately, it was already too late.  
Funky yelled, "Hey Tiny!"

"Yipes! Oh, no..."

"What's shaking?" asked Funky Kong. Tiny Kong looked down at her hips, and it wasn't them moving around this time. "H-h-hey Funky. Just came to see what's...up...and if you wanted to hang out with me," she said nervously. Funky Kong gave Tiny a friendly nudge in her arm. "I just came from surfing out from the big waves. I'm getting ready to fly my plane. Want to take a ride with me?" Tiny Kong would have been able to say yes if she hadn't destroyed the engine. She tilted her head to the side a little bit, and said in an unsure tone, "Uh...no?" Funky wondered why she was acting so strange. He looked at the runway, and to his surprise, his plane's parts had fell off the plane. Funky Kong looked at Tiny Kong.

"What happened to my plane?" Funky asked Tiny. Tiny took a big gulp, and spoke the truth. "I just wanted to take it for a ride, but the engine gave out on me before I could take off."

"Ah, come on!"

"I'm sorry, Funky," Tiny Kong apologized.

"Sorry?! Sorry isn't good enough! I had just fixed this plane an hour ago, and it was fine until you ruined it, dudette. Why do you have to go and touch stuff?" Funky yelled.

"I just...wanted to fly it. You were suppose to give me lessons anyway."

Funky Kong hollered, "Hmph! Not anymore! You just messed up a perfectly good airplane. Now I have to go and fix it again! Thanks a million!" Funky kong was really mad at her. He stormed off to his place leaving Tiny behind looking like a total fool. Then, she walked off to go find somebody else to hang with. Few hours later, everyone gathered around in Cranky's hut, complaining to each other about how mad they were at Tiny Kong for causing a ruckus to them, and their stuff. Tiny Kong was heading towards Cranky's to have a little one-on-one conversation with him. As she came to the open doors, she saw that everybody was there having some sort of meeting. Tiny Kong jumped behind the door to listen in on what they were saying.

"That feisty Kong had destroyed my barrel orders because she thought I was talking about her behind her back! Seems like something Donkey Kong would do," Bluster said.  
Donkey Kong responded to Bluster's comment. "Hey, I only did that one time. Bluster. One time!" "Not only that, she messed up our stack of cards. We were going to reach our goal which is 300 hundred cards stacked! It was going to be awesome!" Diddy Kong stated. Dixie Kong lifted up her broken vase pieces. "And she broke my favorite vase that Diddy got me for my birthday!"  
Funky Kong got in front of everybody. "That girl destroyed my airplane. I actually had it fixed before she came and destroyed it." Candy had her arms crossed, and she said,

"I asked her for some help around my house and she completely reorganized everything her own way as if she lives there." Tiny Kong didn't mean to do all those things. The sound of their voices when they speak seemed too pushy and angry. She wanted to go in and say something, but then again, who would listen to her?  
Cranky Kong was waving his wooden cane around. "She even wasted some my magic potions and mixed in potions that should not be mixed at all!"

"I betcha she did this on purpose just because we didn't invite her to that beach party last week," Bluster said. Everyone thought about it. Then, they started to agree on it. Tiny Kong heard Bluster say something about the beach party. A party that her own friends and family did not invite her to. Tiny Kong was getting angry herself. She couldn't stand it anymore so she stormed inside the hut interrupting everyone's conversation. "Beach party?! What beach party?! How come I wasn't invited?!" Tiny Kong shouted. Dixie Kong came behind with a response. "Because you'll just spoil that one like the other party where we invited the Kremlins and you kept going at it with Kalypso."  
Tiny Kong stomped her foot. "She kept taunting me! What was I suppose to do? I can't believe you guys think I would do something like this on purpose just because of some stupid party!"

"That could have been the case, Tiny Kong. Look around! Every Kong that you know on this island is in here now complaining about what you have done!" Tiny Kong looked at all of her friends. Their faces were filled with anger. She can feel her heart tearing apart. Her eyes watered. "But I didn't do it on purpose...I was only trying to help. I-I was just bored out of my mind. You guys...don't do this to me. This isn't funny. You all are my friends...and your my sister..."

"You are no help to them as well as me, Tiny Kong. Every time you try to help in a bad situation, you somehow make it worse. That vase you broke brought me happiness because it was from someone I love! All I asked for you to do was sit down, and wait until I was done cleaning up!" Dixie said angrily. "All I wanted to do was to play with you, but you never want to play with me because you are always busy with other things. You know what?! Sometimes, I wish you weren't only composed of work all the time! That's the truth!" Tiny snapped back. Dixie Kong was grinding her teeth. "Grrrrr! Oh yeah?! Well, do you know what?! Sometimes, I hate having you for a little sister. In fact, I wish that you were never born!" Every thing got quiet. The harsh words coming from Dixie was like an arrow to the knee. Tiny's heart was broken terribly. Dixie Kong was huffing and puffing until she realized what she had said to sister. Tiny Kong cried softly.

"Oh, no...Tiny. I did...I did not mean to say that...Honest...I did not mean it," Dixie said calmly.

"You hate me...I knew it...you hate me," cried Tiny Kong, "Fine! I don't have to be you stupid sister! I don't have to be a friend to any one of you!" Tiny Kong ran out crying. Dixie Kong felt so bad about what she said. She got angry, but what she said wasn't what she wanted to say at all. Every one else was feeling the same emotion that Dixie Kong was feeling: Tragic. Nightfall had came making everything dark, and everyone sleepy. In Tiny's hut, She went straight to her bedroom, and sat on her bed. Tears were still falling down her face. She did not know what to do. All she knew was that she had lost her friends and her sister. "How bad can things get?" she thought. She took off her hat, her earrings, and put them on the table next to her. Secondly She took off her scrunchies, and let them fall on the floor without a care. Finally, she took off her sweatpants, and got into bed feeling sad, and alone.


	3. Chapter 3

At King K-Rool's factory, the Kremling troops were busy fixing up the Kruizer ship for their evil King. While they were doing that, King K-Rool was siting on his very throne, drawing on a big sheet of paper, and scheming at the same time. He chuckled, and giggled just by the sight of his delightful drawings. Klump was walking towards King K-Rool to give him some news about the ship. Before Klump could let out a word, K-Rool jumped out of his throne laughing hard.

"What's with the excitement, sir? You did not sit on another crab again, did ya?" Klump asked. King K-Rool shook his head. "Not this time, Klump. I'm jumping because I have officially completed the one...the most diabolical plan ever. Heh heh! Care to hear?"  
Klump shrugged his shoulders. "I guess...if its better than your long, boring speeches."

"I heard that, you scaly rawhide. It is not a speech. It is one of the greatest things that I can and will accomplish. By using my brain down to its cells, I thought long and hard for anything to get rid of those pathetic apes. Then, it hit me."  
Klump asked, "What hit ya, sir?"

"I'm talking here. Don't interrupt. Now as I was saying, the wonderful idea had hit me. I have finally created my masterpiece! The ultimate doomsday machine!" King K-Rool shouted excitedly. King K-Rool unfolded his blueprints, and showed them to Klump. Klump grabbed the piece of paper to look at it. The drawing was detailed with every part that was needed. All Klump could do is nod his head in approval. "This is very nice, but..doomsday machine, sir?"  
K-Rool answered to Klump. "Yes! Yes! It will be one of the greatest machines I have invented. It will bring chaos and destruction to the entire island...and as long as those Kongs are captured, including Donkey Kong, I will be unstoppable! Kongo Bongo Island shall be mine!"

"Yes it will be, sir. I just have one question for you though. When shall this operation take place..if you don't mind me asking?" Klump asked as always. "We start bright and early tomorrow morning, and my Kruizer ship had better be fixed before then or else I will fix all of you!" K-Rool screamed. Klump nodded a little bit. K-Rool saw Klump's reaction. "What's the matter? You do not look pleased."

"You see, sir. I have some good news...and some bad news." Klump said. King K-Rool gave Klump a cold look, then said, "Ugh! Alright, what's the good news?"

"You want the good news first? That's odd...usually people go for the bad news first before the good news because once they heard the bad news and feel sad, the good news seems to pretty much cheer them up. Now doing the opposite of that might get you a little-"

"Just give it to me straight, Klump! No beating around the bush! I do not have time to waste time!" K-Rool bellowed. Klump got scared by King K-Rool's voice, and started bursting out his words. "The good news, sir, is that the troops are almost finished with the Kruiser ship, and it will be ready for flight in the morning!"

King K-Rool gestured. "And?" Klump cleared his throat, and scratched his big belly. He was doing everything he can to prepare for K-Rool's rage once he heard the bad news. "Um...uh...the bad news is that we aren't positively sure if we are going to be able to fly it out early in the morning like you want it to be, sir." King K-Rool walked up to Klump's face with a deep growl. "Why?" he asked. Klump fumbled with his fingers, and took a big gulp. He was sweating a lot and he could feel King K-Rool breathing on his face. "The reason why...is because...we do not want to get up that early?" King K-Rol balled up his fists ready to punch the daylights out of the general, and his troops. On the other hand, he calmed down, and said to Klump, "Don't think I'm not fond of this. I want the ship out early in the morning. I do not care about you all not wanting to get up. We are going to stick with the plan. Am I making that clear, General Klump?!" Klump nodded his head in an agreement. "Good. I already have half of the other troops working on my machine, so everything needs to be done...tonight in order for the plan to take full effect." Klump kept nodding his head. When King K-Rool turned around to go back to his throne, Klump scurried out fast as an anteater. King K-Rool sat down on his throne, thinking of all the chaos and massive destruction, and it was putting him in a very happy mood.

The next morning, the sun rose high in the sky, waking everyone up from their peaceful rest. The Kongs weren't suspecting that King K-Rool was his way with is Kruizer ship. At Tiny Kong's place, Tiny Kong was in her bed asleep. The sun's rays went through her open window, and shined on her face. Tiny Kong jerked back from the light, and opened her eyes. Realizing that it was morning, she got up rubbing her sleepy eyes, and yawned. The bright sun usually gets her in a happy mood, but she was still feeling a little hurt. Tiny could not stop thinking about what her big sister had said to her.

"I hate having you for a little sister. In fact, I wish that you were never born!"

Tiny Kong sat there thinking about it. The harsh sentence would not go away. Instead, it stayed to pick at her. Something like this, she really wanted someone to talk to, but no one would say anything to her except give her sarcastic remarks. Few minutes later, she went to Cranky's house. She arrived at the closed door. Tiny Kong wasn't really sure if she had the courage to talk with Cranky Kong. After all, his name is Cranky. She knocked on the door, and waited for him to open it. No one had came to the door. She knocked on the door again. Still, no one answered. Tiny was not going to make any more noises with this door if no one is coming to it. So, she went back home, and got back in her bed. Next thing she knew, she heard a roaring sound in the air. Tiny Kong got up quickly to take a peek outside of the window. King K-Rool's Kruiser ship was in the sky, and it was headed straight for Cranky's place.

"Is that...that can't be! King K-Rool's ship?! I thought Donkey Kong and Diddy destroyed that thing a long time ago! And its flying right over to Cranky's! I better go warn him...now!" Tiny said to herself. Tiny grabbed her sweatpants, and tried to put them on as quickly as possible. The ship hovered over Cranky Kong's hut. In the ship, King K-Rool pressed the intercom button for the speaker outside of his ship so that he made his instructions very clear to his nemesis. He pulled the microphone up to his face, and spoke.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! Prepare to meet your maker! Donkey Kong! I know you are in there with the crystal coconut so come on out of there with it or suffer the consequences!"

Tiny Kong heard K-Rool's voice. She tried to hurry out the door, but her light blue sweatpants had ripped from something sharp on her table. Tiny Kong doesn't really like the idea, but she had to move on without them. She went on her balcony to see the ship. The ship's metal hand grabbed the rooftop of Cranky's hut, and snatched it off. Donkey Kong and the others had already ran off down towards the beach before King K-Rool could catch them. King K-Rool had cameras near his control panel that shows him the exact locations he wants. He spotted Donkey Kong running off with his eye-on-the-prize coconut.

"King K-Rool! Donkey Kong's making off with the crystal coconut!" Kritter shouted. King K-Rool laughed. "Why that ape! No matter. He can't go far with it. Follow those Kongs and get the big net ready!"

Kritter followed the King's orders typed in the code for the big net to be released. The ship followed the Kongs to the beach leaving Tiny Kong behind. She was doing everything she could to catch up to them, and save them even though they had a bit of a fall out the other day. King K-Rool sent some of his henchman down to the beach to corner them so that the big net can catch them. The Kremlins had their Klaptrap guns ready to fire if the Kongs made any sudden moves.

Donkey Kong roared, "Get back! Get back! You are not getting the crystal coconut!" Bluster panicked. "Oh! We're doomed! We're doomed! I should have just stayed at my barrel factory!"

The net was blasted towards the Kongs. It was so strong that the future ruler couldn't even get out of it. One of the Kremlins grabbed the crystal coconut away from Donkey Kong and went back up to the ship. The net scooped the monkeys up as they continue to struggle. The Kremlins went up in the ship. Tiny Kong finally arrived at the scene.

"Oh, no!" Tiny Kong exclaimed. Her friends were trying to get out of the net. Dixie Kong spotted Tiny Kong making a run for the net. "Look guys! Tiny's here! Tiny! Help!" Tiny Kong was not about to lose her friends. The net was getting lifted even further off the ground. Tiny Kong ran and jumped for the net. Not lucky enough, she couldn't reach it. Donkey Kong was encouraging Tiny to get the crystal coconut away from the Kremling that got it.

"Tiny! The crystal coconut! Get the crystal coconut! You got to get it so K-Rool doesn't have it" DK yelled. Tiny grabbed a stick and threw it at the Kremlin's hand. He immediately dropped the coconut and it landed in her hand. Before she could run off with it, Kritter dived off of the ship and fought. Tiny Kong fought back. She wasn't going to let K-Rool get it. Kritter pulled out his laser gun, and fired his laser beam at her. Tiny fell back unconcious. Kritter snickered and went back up the ship with K-Rool's prized possessions. The net full of Kongs went up inside the ship, and the Kruiser ship flew off. Tiny Kong was still unconscious. All Tiny could hear was Dixie calling for her.

"Tiny! Tiny! Help!"


	4. Chapter 4

The huge Kruiser ship had put all of the trapped Kongs inside, except Tiny Kong, and flew off to their destination, leaving the unconscious chimpanzee lying on the sand very still like a dead body. Inside the Kruizer ship, the Kongs were put into a big metal cage. King K-Rool walked to the cage with his hands behind his back, and chuckling at them with a hiss. Donkey Kong grabbed the metal bars, and shook them trying to open the metal cage. King K-Rool shook his head at Donkey Kong.

"Well, well, well. Look who I got as a souvenir for our long trip," said King K-Rool with a grin.  
DK growled at King K-Rool. "Let us out of here, K-Rool or else I'll pound ya!"  
K-Rool replied, "Pound me? You can't pound me! You're trapped in my huge metal cage. Sadly, there is no way for you to get out of there. Oh, well. Looks like you'll be stuck with me."

Cranky Kong banged the metal cage bars with his wooden cane. "You scum sucking newt! You will pay for this. Once we get out of here, we're taking back what is rightfully ours, and you will not be able to do any of this anymore!"

"I highly doubt that Cranky. You see, I've got my soldiers guarding the cage...just in case you make any attempts or have officially escaped, they have orders to kill you...and that will be less stress on me."  
King K-Rool scratched his big yellow belly, and laughed at Cranky. Then, he grabbed Cranky's wooden cane, and snapped the cane in half with his massive jaws. Cranky Kong freaked out. "Why I outta-Don't you realize what you have just did, you bonehead?!" yelled Cranky Kong. "Of course I realize what I just did. I have taken the liberty, and snapped that twig of yours in two. So, if you don't shut up, I'll snap you!" King K-Rool bellowed. Candy Kong held her arms around Donkey Kong. Donkey Kong wrapped on of his arms around her.

"Where are you taking us?" asked Candy Kong  
King K-Rool answered, "You'll see in a while. It's all part of my master plan to end you monkeys once and for all. Now that I have all of you, no one can stop me now!"

Down at the beach, Tiny Kong was still unconscious from the laser beam. There was something up under her body that was trying to escape. It couldn't get out until it had the idea of digging under the sand to be free. It made a short trail away from Tiny, and it popped its head out of the sand. Turns out, it was one of King K-Rool's little eating machines, Klaptrap.

"Air...air...must have...air to breath...Oh! Whew! Geesh!" he gasped, "Seriously, doesn't anybody see how small I am? They act as if they are nobody, and they just fall on ya like they don't have a care in the-whoa baby!"  
He saw Tiny Kong lying on the sand with her eyes closed. He figured that she was sleeping, but he really didn't care about all that stuff. He was in admiration from looking at Tiny's appearance. "Is just me or is that one of the most sexiest female monkeys I have ever seen?! I'm in heaven! He shouted. The little Klaptrap tiptoed towards Tiny Kong to get a closer look. He grabbed some of her hair strands, and took a whiff with his little nose. He fell in love with the smell of her hair. He leaned on her face which caused her to open her eyes, and look in his direction. Tiny Kong yelped, and kicked him away.

"Whoa! Ouch! Take it easy there! I have a very fragile body. One tiny rock hits me, and I'm already bruised up like rotten pieces of wood...wait...wood...that's not right." he said.

"Hey...you're one of those little blue Klaptraps, aren't ya?!" Tiny Kong asked.

The blue Klaptrap lifted up his index finger, and shook it side to side. "I'm not exactly that little. I'm kind of bigger than the rest. I'm the oldest one actually. The others are my little brothers...who tend to eat more than I do."

Tiny Kong scratched her head, and continued to observe his body. "But...you look...bulky for a tiny guy."

He shrugged his shoulders, and let out a soft chuckle. Tiny Kong got up, wiped off the sand from her body, and looked around for some sort of sign as to where to start looking for her friends until she realized something. Tiny said, "Say, what are you doing down here? You should be up there stealing my friends!" He gave Tiny Kong a look. "Oh yeah?! You should be up there with them! I have a reason to be down here!" he yelled back at Tiny while pointing his finger as a gesture. Tiny Kong responded back to him. "Oh, really?"

"Yeah. Me and my brothers were standing in line for our head count and I was near an open window. That idiotic, clumsy idiot, Krusha, tripped on something and bumped me out of the window, and that's how I got here. What's your excuse?"

"I was at my hut when you all came to invade our territory!" Tiny growled.

"No need to get snappy with me, Dixie," he responded. Tiny Kong paused for a moment. She tried to remember what he had called her. Her brain finally caught that moment. He called her Dixie Kong, but she isn't Dixie. She's Tiny Kong. It made it very clear to her that he doesn't really know her at all.  
Tiny Kong answered, "...Dixie?"

"Yeah, you. Don't you know your name?" he asked sarcastically.

Tiny Kong got a little upset with him, and decided to make a correction to the little smart creature that she despise. "No...I'm Tiny Kong. Her little..."  
There was another quick pause. She couldn't really say that she is the little sister of Dixie Kong when Dixie said that they were no longer sisters to begin with. That harsh sentence went through her mind once more, and she felt that hurt in her heart. Tiny let out a sad sigh, and looked away. The Klaptrap looked at her waiting for Tiny to finish her sentence.

"Her little what?" he asked.

"Never mind that. Just know that I'm not Dixie Kong."

"I figured you were her because you don't have any pants on," the little creature explained to Tiny.

"There is a reason why I don't have any on! Now, could you go somewhere else, and leave me alone?!" Tiny Kong hollered.  
She went to go sit underneath a big shady tree. Tiny covered her face with both of her hands, and emitted a sigh. The little Klaptrap walked on over to her, and stood there in front of her with both of his hands behind his back.

"What's the matter?" he questioned.

Tiny did not say a word to him. All she did was turn her body to the side to ignore him. He kept following her every move trying to talk to her, but she did not want him around. She wanted to think for a moment. Then, he decided to leave her alone, and walk away. He kept looking back to see if she was going to say something to him or do anything rather. "How am I ever going to get my friends back?" Tiny said. He heard her talk, and stopped himself from walking even further even though he was just only five feet away from her presence.  
Klaptrap said, "All you gotta do is follow the big Kruizer ship. That's really a great start, you know."  
Tiny Kong looked up at him. "Didn't I say leave me alone? I've got better things to do than sit here, and listen to your mouth."  
He stomped his foot on the sand twice, and crossed his arms. "I just figured maybe we can...you...know. You and me work together to help each other out here."

Tiny Kong jumped up in surprise. "Ha!, she exclaimed, "What makes you think I can trust you, buster?! Remember, I'm a Kong. You are a Kremling! You and me...working together is just not happening. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got Kongs to save." Tiny Kong was walking back to her home to get her things prepared for her long journey to find her friends, and stop King K-Rool from what ever he was going to do to them. The little blue Klaptrap was going to go the other way, but he was so attracted to Tiny's appearance that he couldn't possibly do that. He tried to find some way to get her to take him along so she can be with her for at least more than an hour.

"You might need some protection when you are going out on this...little adventure you are about to have here. I mean, what if you come across-"

"No thank you. I can protect myself. Been doing that ever since I was born," Tiny answered annoyingly as she continued to walk home.

"Uh...you sure?" he asked.

Tiny Kong rolled her eyes. "Positive...why?"

"No reason. It's just that being out here alone while a chimpanzee like yourself goes out on an adventure to save her friends while poor little old me has to be left behind seems a little-"

"You are not coming along, Klaptrap." Tiny responded.

"Hey! Hey! My name is not Klaptrap! My name is Junior for your info!" He snapped.

Tiny Kong turned her head as she walked. " Wow. King K-fatty, all of a sudden, is giving you guys names? Usually his names are more like bonehead, idiot, rawhide...and all other sorts. Besides, I don't need any assistance from a crocodile like yourself."  
J

unior walked up to Tiny Kong, stopping her dead in her tracks, and looked up at her face. "What does that suppose to mean, monkey?!" Tiny replied back to Junior. "It means I don't trust Kremlings. Never have and never will." Junior rubbed the back of his head. It seems that convincing isn't doing anything at all. He was losing the battle here. So, he kept trying. "Never say never. We Kremlings tend to have a soft side. Besides, I have to get back to the ship or King K-Rool will know I'm missing."

"How would he know? There's like...300 of you guys up there! I don't see how unless he takes the time out to even count you all," Tiny said.

"He has to. Those two idiots Klump and Krusha aren't that great with counting. He'll know, believe me. He does a lot of head counts...I can help you," Junior stated to Tiny.

"Hmm...no. I got it all under control."

"Gee, you're stubborn..." Junior mumbled up under his breath.

"I'm not stubborn. I just don't need any help from you. Why don't you go away?" Tiny growled as she walked on.

"Oh yeah? Well, do you know where he's taking your friends?" Junior asked Tiny.

Tiny Kong ended up stopping again to think about it. Come to think of it, she really doesn't even know about King K-Rool's plans at all. Junior smiled because he knew he got her right where he wanted her to be. Tiny Kong did not ant to answer, but she had no choice at all.

"No. I don't know," Tiny said in a soft voice.

"Do you even know what's going to happen with the crystal coconut?"

"No, Junior..."

"Do you even know about the ultimate doomsday machine that King K-Rool invented...oops."

"Huh? Doomsday machine?" Tiny Kong said.

Junior started looking around for any signs of any Kremling troops. "Oh, boy. That wasn't something I suppose to tell you."

"You might as well. You already blurted it out. So what is this machine? How does it work? Will it hurt my friends? What will it do to the coconut?"  
Tiny Kong kept going on and on with so many questions. Junior covered his ears, and wanted her to be quiet for a moment until he had an idea. If he went ahead, and told her, he would be able to tag along with her. What a wonderful idea, Junior thought.

"I can tell you all these things if you let me come with you. You really don't have a choice, sweet cheeks. You need my help, and you know it. I just want to get back to the ship." Junior said seductively.  
Tiny Kong gasped. "Wait. Did you just call me sweet cheeks, Junior?"

"Yes. For a teenaged chimpanzee, you're quite the looker," Junior declared. Tiny Kong did not want his help, but since he knew about what's going on, she, once again, had no choice. She shook her head in disgust, and finally agreed to let Junior join her on the little adventure. "Fine...you can come along. Just promise you won't annoy me throughout the whole trip," she said, "And don't call me sweet cheeks again, okay? It just seems too weird even from you."

"You're just so hot, I can't help it if you are the sexiest Kong on the island. I mean, the way your hair smelled-"

Tiny Kong's eyes widened. "You smelled my hair?!"

"And let me tell you, it smells just like strawberries," Junior added.

Tiny Kong was starting to freak out about Junior's reactions towards her appearance. She ran her fingers through her long blonde hair that was not in her usual style, and blushed a little. Then, she quickly snapped out of it. "Okay! Enough with the compliments! Come on! We don't have much time to sit around here! My friends need me, and I'm the only one that can save them," Tiny said with courage.

"Right!" Let's go do whatever you need to do...here," Junior said.

"Just stop talking, Junior" Tiny said.

"I'm going to now," Junior said with disappointment.


	5. Chapter 5

They both went home to gather some things they would need on their adventure together. Inside the hut, Junior was sitting on top of Tiny's bed waiting for her to finish packing up. Tiny Kong pulled out her bag with two straps, and unzipped it. She took lots of banana bunches, and stuffed them in her bag. While putting them in, she was eating a few. A map of the whole island was laying next to her mirror. She retrieved it, and put it in her bag. Junior was looking around admiring her messy hut.

"Has your hut been like this always?" Junior wondered.

"You ask a lot of questions, don't you?" Tiny said to Junior with a little growl under her breath. Junior rolled his eyes. Tiny Kong went to her closet to get some more things to stock up for the trip when Junior's stomach started to growl. He grasped his tiny belly hoping it will stop making sounds, but all it wanted was something crunchy and dry. He looked down on Tiny's wooden floor, and licked his lips.

"Your hut's a mess. It sure could use a cleaning. I'll start with the floor," Junior suggested.  
Tiny Kong was able to catch him in the act before he sunk his sharp teeth into the floor to chew it up. "No! Stop!" she shouted. She ran to Junior, grabbed his mouth, and squeezed his lips together to keep him from going any further.

"Why? What are you doing?!" Junior muffled.  
Tiny said, "I don't want you eating my house. We don't have time to worry about my mess. I've got everything we need to survive this adventure. Now, what's going on with this doomsday machine that King K-Rool invented, eh?"

"Oh, come on. You really do not expect me to tell you anything with your paws all over my lips...that's unless you are trying to plant one here," Junior muffled sarcastically. Tiny Kong sighed, and released him from her grip. Junior landed on his butt, and rubbed his mouth. "I will tell you about this all in one piece on one condition," Junior declared. Tiny Kong just stood there waiting for what he wants. "I want to hitch a ride on you." Tiny jumped back in surprise.

"N-no way! Are you crazy?!" Tiny said angrily.  
Junior crossed his arms, and tapped his feet expecting an agreement from Tiny Kong. Tiny felt that she would look pretty silly with a Klaptrap riding on her back. If she refuse, he won't help her. If she agreed, then he'll help her, and also annoy her along the way. Tiny went ahead and agreed to it, not that she is going to enjoy it as much as Junior would.

"Fine. You can ride on me. Hop on my back," Tiny responded in a low tone of voice.  
She turned her back towards Junior so he can climb on her back. Junior jumped on her with his claws pressing on her skin underneath all the dark brown fur. Tiny winced a few times until Junior did something that took her away by surprise. Instead hitching a ride on her back, he crawled over her shoulder, and plopped himself in Tiny's top, and squeezed in between her breasts. Her cheeks turned red.

"Eww... why in there?" Tiny said with disgust.

"It's pretty warm, and comfy in here," Junior said, "Now let's get a move on and I'll tell you all about King K-Rool's plan the rest of the way."  
Tiny Kong grabbed her bag and headed on out the door to find the big Kruizer ship. Inside K-Rool's flying vehicle, Donkey Kong and the others were still inside the big metal cage. DK kept banging his muscular body on the metal cage door to make it pop open, but the door would not budge. As much effort he put into it, they still weren't able to escape.

"DK. Give it a rest, will ya buddy?" Diddy asked.

"Yeah. You are doing nothing, but hurting yourself in the process," Cranky Kong stated.

"I'm not hurting myself. I'm trying to bust this door open so we can get the crystal coconut, and get out of here."  
Bluster nodded. "Yes. That sounds like an excellent plan. Oh, how I wish I was back in my barrel factory, making lots of money, and seeing Candy Kong everyday."

"Sometimes, I wish I was dead," Candy said sarcastically.

All of a sudden, King K-Rool came walking by to check up on the Kongs; still not noticing that Tiny was missing from the crew. "I see that you monkeys are getting along well with your new home," K-Rool chuckled.

"Let us out of here!" Dixie yelled.

"Trust me, little girl. You don't want to holler at your new ruler of Kongo Bongo Island now that I have my coconut in my possession...do you?"

"Donkey dude's a betta ruler than you are, you slimy, scaly, retched croc," Funky said.

"Your name calling will be no matter to me! What I'm going to do to you will be a real success. Kidnapping you all was phase 1," King K-Rool advised.

"Then, what's phase 2?" Cranky Kong asked.

"Ah. I take it that you want to hear all about my diabolical scheme, huh? Well, by using my evil, generous brain of mine, I had came up with the idea on how to make you all bow down to me as your future king. The first phase of my plan was to have my troops fix up my Kruizer ship that you and your second in command, Diddy Kong, destroyed years ago to kidnap you all, and the crystal coconut. Phase 2 is where I take you captive to my secret lair in the Grey Mountains-"

"The Grey Mountains?!" Funky shouted.

"The Grey Mountains is not a good place to go. Its dangerous up there!" Dixie added.

"Not dangerous for me!" he said, "I'm taking you all up there to my secret lair in the Grey Mountains to personalize you with my ultimate doomsday machine. A machine that will make you become evil that only you can think of making chaos and destruction to the whole entire island. The doomsday machine will tear down your pathetic home, and make it mine to begin with, and no one..not even you can stop me!"  
Donkey Kong banged on the metal bars., and replied to King K-Rool, "Not if I get outta here first, and stop you, K-Rool. You will regret doing this!  
K-Rool laughed maliciously, and walked away. Meanwhile, back in the jungle, Tiny Kong was still walking along listening in on what Junior was telling her about the doomsday machine the evil king was going to use to take over the island.

"Once his doomsday machine is activated by the power of the crystal coconut, it will start destroying everything on the island. Anything that gets in the way of the machine, turns evil just like him," Junior said.

"Evil? Is that what King K-Rool's planning to do with DK and the others?!" Tiny asked.

"Pretty much," Junior replied.

"Oh...Oh...this is bad. This is so bad. What am I going to do? I can't think like this when I'm under pressure! I don't even know where to begin looking! Donkey Kong's usually the one that knows what to do! I don't! I'm just a sidekick! I'm not a hero...I'm just not..." Tiny said sadly. Tiny Kong dropped her bag on the floor, and sat down beside it with a sad look on her face. Junior climbed out of her top.  
"Just calm down, sweet cheeks. There's nothing to it. All you have to is look on a map...or something...that's if you do have one.  
Tiny's mind had caught on something. A map was just what she needed to guide her. She even remembered the map she put into her bag. She took her bag, opened it up, and reached down in there to grab the map. Tiny unfolded the map then examined it. All she was looking for was the Grey Mountains, the destination that Junior said King K-Rool was taking her friends.

"Here it is. The Grey Mountains. It looks like we are here near my home, so if we go north and past a few of these areas, we'll probably be there before King K-Rool," Tiny said happily.

"Uh...okay if you say so. Although I hate to bust your bubbles, but...getting to the Grey Mountains will take days if a monkey walks," Junior responded.

"Days? Oh no no. Days? By the time I get there, it'll already be too late. Kongo Bongo will fall under King K-Rool's leadership, and it will all be my fault!"

Tiny exclaimed, "There's got to be a faster way to get there besides walking. I just have to think about it. What is the fastest way to travel?"

"What about vine-swinging? You monkeys go crazy for those kinds of things, don't ya?"

"You expect me to swing on vines for days...nonstop? You're crazy. That will never work. I'll get too tired," Tiny said.

"Or you can just run on all fours?" Junior suggested.

"I can't run on all fours. I don't even do that," Tiny answered to Junior.

"Why not? You're a chimpanzee."

"Look, let's not discuss that. Until I can come up with something to make transportation easy, walking will have to do. Come on, we better not waste anymore time


	6. Chapter 6

Tiny Kong was still walking along. This time, she had the map in her hand to help her through her trails while Junior was moving around in her top trying to get comfortable. She was trying to ignore his sudden movements, but throughout time it started to get Tiny irritated, and she wanted him to stop or at least get out of her top for a while so that her breast can take a break from his sharp claws. Tiny was really focused on the map of the entire island, she didn't bother to look up, and saw a big tree root sticking up from the ground. She tripped over the root, and fell forward on her stomach, and on Junior who was still in her top.

"Ouchie...that really hurts," Tiny whined. Junior was trying to crawl from up under her, and he was having some trouble. The only thing that was sticking was his hand. Tiny Kong lifted her upper body with her arms, and pulled Junior out of her top, and dropped him on the ground. "Geesh, what was that all about? Couldn't you have looked where you were going?" Junior asked. Tiny Kong responded, "Sorry. I was so caught up in the map, I didn't even bother to look up from it."

Tiny rose up from the ground, and grabbed her map to look at it once more. "Come on, we got to go this way." Junior decided to play it safe, and walk beside her so he would not get squished anymore. Tiny Kong took the chance of looking up to see where she was going, and looking back down on the paper. They both had reached the area that they would have to go through to get to the Grey Mountains, and she stopped.

"Why did we stop?" Junior asked.

"I don't know. According to this map, we are suppose to travel through there," Tiny answered.

They both looked up to see a very dark forest ahead of them. Tiny wasn't sure if this was the right place, took a peek at the map again. She turned the map in different angles to see some change, but apparently not. Junior was starting to shake with fear.

"This...p-place doesn't l-look to thrilling here," Junior said frighteningly.

"Its some type of area that we have to go through, and its called...The Forbidden Forest," Tiny explained.

"Nope! I'm outta here!" Junior stated.

Junior walked away very fast. He couldn't get very far due to Tiny Kong stepping on his tail which made him sit on his bottom. Tiny looked at the map once more, then looked back up. Junior was trying to run, but Tiny's bare foot was still on his tail.

"No way! We came all this way from my house to here. It says so on the map that we need to go through there to get to the Grey Mountains," Tiny replied.

"But I don't want to go in there! Are you crazy?! This place...the name is pretty much explanatory! This area could be filled with flesh eating monsters!" Junior shouted.

"Ah...yeah. Monsters...Come on, Junior. The name 'Forbidden' was probably used to scare monkeys away like me. Then again, that's not going to happen because I'm not afraid. My cousin Donkey Kong taught me to be very brave in situations like this even he, too, was a scaredy-cat," Tiny said proudly, "So are you coming or not? I don't have time for you scary foolishness."

Junior pulled his tail from underneath her foot, and turned his back on her. Tiny Kong sighed, and went on without him. Junior tried to look back at her, but he was resisting. He really liked being with her, but he does not want go in with her. He inhaled, poked out his somewhat tiny muscular chest, and walked in with a little bit of courage. Tiny Kong was being cautious of where she walked. She was afraid, too, but having Junior find out about that would be such an embarrassment considering the fact that she called him a scaredy-cat on hand. The forest had a whole bunch of owls hooting, and crickets chirping, and some frogs hopping to and fro in the swamps. She stopped for a while until Junior bumped into her with his face turning colors because he was still holding his breath. He ended up exhaling his breath, and panting.

"You stopped here...when we have...a long...way to go..." Junior panted.

"I'm just not sure where to go at this point. The map doesn't give you much detail. I'll just have to rely on something else," she said.

"How about a flashlight?" Junior asked.

Tiny Kong kept on walking , and her eyes kept peeking at things. She was getting really scared herself. All the bravery, and dignity went straight out the window along with her mind. The two travelers stayed side by side together hoping nothing would jump out at them. Some bushes were rustling, and twigs snapped at every step they took.

"Are you sure we can't find no alternate route here? Instead of his in here, we could be where there's possible light," he said.

"I-I agree with you..."

"Wait a minute...is someone...a scaredy-cat?! Junior said to her.

"N-No. I'm not scared...It's all about being cautious," Tiny said fearfully. Tiny was slowly walking past a tall tree when a big growl emerged in the air. Junior jumped.

"Gah! What was that?!" Junior hollered.

Tiny Kong felt her heart pounding out of her chest. She was really scared now, and she wanted to run. She had finally came to realization that it was not a big huge monster. It was something within.

"Oh, wait. That was my stomach. I haven't eaten for the past two hours," she said.

"Wait! How could you think about eating at a time like this?! We are in a very dangerous place, and you now want to stuff your face?!"

Tiny Kong reached into her backpack for some tasty bananas to munch on. She couldn't help being hungry. She really loves to eat. Ignoring Junior's pestering questions, Tiny sat down underneath a tree, and went on feasting her heart out. Junior isn't satisfied at all with just sitting around waiting for Tiny to get full from her food. Junior grabbed her wristbands, her blonde hair, and pulled her up. Tiny swatted him away so she could eat (in terms of reality, a chimpanzee will get a little feisty when it comes to food)

"Tiny! Quit eating so we can get out of here!" Junior screamed.

"If you keep rushing me, I'm going to eat even slower," Tiny said.

"But we are in this horrified place of death! We got to get out of here!"

Junior smacked the banana out of Tiny's grip. Tiny got angry at Junior, and chased him around the tree. What immediately stopped them from going on with the chase was a humungous growl ever. Junior jumped on Tiny's head, and closed his eyes. Tiny grabbed her backpack, and power walked somewhere else. They focused their eyes straight ahead, and not what's behind them. Junior turned around, and saw a tall shadow of a figure with claws, and large teeth.

"Monster!" Junior screamed. Junior jumped down from her head onto her toes.

"Ouch! For a little guy, you sure are heavy!" Tiny cried out.

Junior was trying to speak, but his fear took over his speech pattern. He couldn't get the words out to tell what he saw. Instead of saying it out straight, he blubbered. He pointed at the rock that he spotted the shadow on. Tiny could not understand a word he was saying.

"Huh? What? Junior, what are you talking about? I'm not getting what you are saying. You talking out of whack all of a sudden," Tiny said to Junior.

"I saw...a...monster...a monster. Yeah yeah yeah! He was over there by that rock. I saw him with my own two eyes," Junior said finally with some type of confidence. Tiny Kong walked over to the rock.

"No, no, no. What are you doing? Get back here!"

The scary shadow Junior saw appeared on the rock again. Tiny Kong stayed motionless. The shadow opened its mouth, and a loud roar came from its mouth. Tiny Kong creamed, and ran away leaving Junior behind. "Wait for me!" Junior yelled. Tiny ran back to get Junior when she spotted the rock with no shadow on it. "It's...It's gone. The shadow's not there anymore," Tiny whispered. "Don't whisper. That is what makes it creepy." The shadow came back on the rock once again. Tiny Kong was getting a little curious as to if this is real or is it just a prank someone's pulling. She went back to the rock, and moved the leaves aside to see that it was only a little bug. Tiny Kong smiled, and let out a sigh in relief.  
"Oh, Junior. Come look. It's just a little bug we were afraid of." Junior tiptoed towards the rock, and saw that it was a little bug. They both laughed at each other, and felt pretty silly about a tiny bug scaring the daylights out of them. Another growling sound occurred, and some type of monster popped out behind the bug. Tiny Kong and Junior ran away screaming for help.

"Junior! Hurry! He's probably coming!" Tiny bellowed.

"I would come faster if you just slow down!" Junior hollered back. Junior was coming up fast. He jumped with all his might to grab Tiny's fur, and climbed up on her head for safety. Tiny Kong was running as fast as she could with leaves and twigs hitting her in the face. A thick twig caught Junior which swiped him away from Tiny's head.

"Tiny!" Junior cried out.

Tiny Kong looked back when she heard Junior called out her name. Without no concentration in front of her, she rammed straight into a big tree. "Ooh! That's gotta hurt!" Junior said. Tiny Kong turned around with her eyes twirling around and stars floating around her head. Her body completely lost balance, and collapsed on the ground. Junior slipped off the branch, and fell off, but something quick ran, and caught him by his tail. It was the bog monster.

"Whoa! You're a big fella, aren't ya?" Junior said.

The monster roared in Junior's face. Junior's face scrunched up from the smell of the monsters breath.

"Yuck! I swear, sometimes that you monsters don't even know the meaning of the word 'mint' here," Junior said while gagging, "But in the meantime...Help! Tiny! Help!"

Tiny Kong's stars disappeared, and she was coming to. Tiny looked up to see that the bog monster crept up to her. Junior bit the monster's hand, and the monster cried out in pain. Junior ran to hide behind Tiny Kong who was frozen with fear. The bog monster growled at the two ready to take a taste.

"I knew there would be monsters here. I knew it!" Junior stated..

"I didn't even think monsters exist at all...now I-I see that they d-do," Tiny said.

The bog monster stared at them with its red eyes.

"We got to do something to scare it away so we can escape," Junior suggested to Tiny.

Tiny Kong didn't even here what Junior said. She was so scared, an her body would not make any sudden moves. She couldn't say anything within her fearful state. Her heart was trembling, and she was sweating. She took one of her legs and moved them back. The monster roared, and put up his claws to attack them, but was interrupted through something too extreme. There was a sound of water trickling down on the dirt.

"Did you just pee?" Junior asked in a shocking way.

"Yep," Tiny squealed.

After she was done, she took Junior, and ran off screaming her lungs out. She quickly climbed up a tree high into the canopies. The bog monster was so strong that he leaned the tree close to his face. Tiny Kong and Junior slid down to his nose. The monster opened up his mouth to digest them. Junior bit the monster's hand, and he let go the tree. The tree acted as a slingshot causing Junior, and Tiny to fly high in the air like an airplane, and the tree knocked the monster on the head, making him unconscious.


	7. Chapter 7

Back at the Kruiser, Krusha and the others were putting the Kongs in separate cages so they won't work together to come up with a plan to stop King K-Rool. As each Kremlin take each Kong to a cage, Krusha checks off their names as if he's doing roll call. As they put the last Kong in, which was Bluster, they closed the door, and Krusha checked off his name. Something was wrong, though. Krusha looked at the list of names and saw the names have been checked, but not Tiny's name. He looked into the empty cage, and looked back down the list.

"Uh-oh," Krusha said with a sigh.

General Klump was heading on over to see if Krusha was done with the lists of Kongs so they can report it to King K-Rool.

"Come on, Krusha. What's taking ya so long? King K-Rool is waiting on the report with the Kongs. He made us do this to make sure that we have every one of them in sight," he said.

"But, general, we're missing a monkey," Krusha said to Klump.

"What? Missing a monkey? Impossible. We got all of them. You better check that list again, Krusha."

"But, I did...twice...like Santa Claus does during Christmas time," Krusha stated.

"Who are we missing?" Klump asked.

"Tiny Kong," Krusha replied.

"Tiny Kong? She should be in there!" Klump shouted.

Klump snatched the list away from Krusha, and took a look at it. He looked at the Kongs in the cage, and the empty cage, and back down on the list. "Oh, no. Oh, dear. Krusha, this is not good. Not good at all. Plus, we are half way towards the Grey Mountains. This will foil the King's plan. We can't let him find out about this."

"Find out about what, General Klump?" King K-Rool asked in a serious tone.

"D'ah! King K-Rool, sir. My, your scales look fine today...I need to start...uh...complimenting you," Klump said with unease.

"Find out about what? What's going on here? And you better tell me things are going well according to plan, Klump or else you will regret it all!" King K-Rool growled. Klump was trying to find some way to explain to the King that they were missing someone, but it will be awful because Klump is not such a great liar. Letting the King find out about this would make him hit the rooftops. King K-Rool crossed his arms waiting for Klump to answer his question.

"Well? I don't have all day," K-Rool said angrily.

"Ah hehehehe. You see, your majesty. Me and Krusha here...have ran into a bit of snag. We have some bad news to tell you...it's not easy to say knowing that you might toss us off this ship. The thing is...is..uh...one of the...uh...Kongs are not in the proper place.

"Who's missing?!" King K-Rool bellowed.

"Tiny Kong's missing," Klump winced.

"I thought I told you knuckle-headed crocs to get all of the Kongs! It helps me if you STOP SCREWING UP!" yelled the king.

"I thought we have! That big net should have scooped them all up! Unless she wasn't there when it all happen, your highness."

"That means that this monkey would make an attempt to save her friends, and destroy everything I worked hard on! That's why I wanted all the Kongs, you idiots! That way, I don't have to deal with them getting in the way!" King K-Rool growled. He rushed over to Kritter, who was working with the control panels. "Kritter! Use the computer to locate Tiny Kong!"

"Yes, sir," Kritter said.

Kritter punched in some coordinates and the screen showed the coordinates of 209152511. The locator started to scan around the computer stimulated map of Kongo Bongo Island. The locator caught something. "Sir! The computer spotted the chimp! It's showing that she's headed for the White Mountains!"

"The White Mountains?!" Cranky shouted.

"Oh, no. That's where Eddie the Mean Old Yeti lives! He really doesn't like it when someone stumbles on his territory like that!"

"Then that makes my job a whole lot easier, would it?" K-Rool laughed, "Once Eddie is through with her, I won't even take into consideration to let my troops go after her then."

"We'll just see about that, K-Rool. My little sister can take down anyone including Eddie the Mean Old Yeti. You'll see," Dixie advised.

In the air, Tiny Kong and Junior were both falling towards the White Mountains. They landed in the snow, and tumbled down the mountain. In just a few seconds, they were inside a humungous snowball, and they were rolling down the mountain until they rolled into something. The snowball splattered all over the place. Tiny and Junior were dizzy from their ride.

"Wow...what a ride..." Junior said as he was dizzy.

"Yeah, if this continues, I might puke," Tiny Kong said sickly.

After they went through their dizzy spells, they decided to take a look around. Tiny reached into her bag for the map, and looked at it. The map showed that they were at the White Mountains, the coldest place anyone could ever be. Junior's teeth started to chatter, and his body was getting really cold.

"Gah!" he yelped.

"What is your problem now, Junior?" Tiny asked.

"Hellooo? It's cold. I'm cold-blooded. That's like a bad combination here. Where are we anyways?"

"The White Mountains. I didn't think it will be this cold up here. Come on, we better keep moving," Tiny said.

"Aw, no way. Tiny, I'm cold, hungry, and I'm tired of doing all this walking. Isn't there someplace we can go to rest for the day? I mean, it's already getting late," Junior said while shaking. Tiny Kong sighed, and looked around for someplace to be warm. She saw a cave up ahead. It wasn't too far for them to walk on over, and to check it out. When they got there, Tiny was getting ready to go in, but Junior pulled her leg back.

"Maybe we should think this thing through," Junior suggested.

"Oh, so now you want to think? Look, this is the only place I saw, maybe someone lives here, and they can help us...unless you are scared to go in there," she said.

"I'm not scared to go in there. It's just that last time we saw something like this, it was unexpected. Hints from the bog monster," Junior said.

"You know what? I'm going in. Forget you," Tiny said annoyingly.

"No, wait a minute," Junior whined to her.

Tiny Kong neglected the little blue Klaptrap outside, and went in to check everything out. Tiny was expecting the inside to be as cold as the outside' however it wasn't. The inside was so toasty, and warm. Not a chilly breeze to begin with. Junior gotten a little too cold outside, so he rushed right on inside where Tiny Kong was. He, too, felt the warmth in the air.

"Whoa. That's remarkable. It's cold outside, but in here...its totally warm," Junior said happily.

"Yeah. It feels really good, too," Tiny sighed.

Tiny noticed some barrels sitting everywhere in the cave. Tiny Kong walked towards the barrels to get a closer look at them. Inside the barrels, they were filled with yummy delicious bananas to eat. Tiny took one banana, peeled the skin off, and ate it all in one piece. Her taste buds caught on with the flavor causing the chimpanzee to eat even more bananas out of the barrel. Junior ran over to Tiny, who was busy eating.

"Tiny! Get out of there! What are you doing?!" Junior questioned her. Tiny Kong had a whole bunch of banana bits in her mouth, and she held up her finger to let Junior know to wait until she gulped everything down. She gulped it all down finally.

"I got hungry," Tiny said.

"Really? I'm not surprised," Junior said in a sarcastic way.

"Since there are so many barrels in the cave, this proves that someone actually lives here," she said.

"Or," Junior differed, "maybe this cave is only used to for the barrels to keep them from being cold."

"Or maybe, you're just stupid," Tiny said, "Toss me a banana from the barrel. I'm going over here."

Junior gave Tiny a cold look. "I'm not feeding you." Tiny Kong looked back at Junior when he heard him say what he said. "What?" Tiny asked. Junior stomped over to Tiny Kong with an angry look on his face. He poked out his chest to show dominance. "I'm not your caretaker...but I'll be happy to if you want." Tiny Kong giggled at him. "Well, why do you think I asked, pretty boy?" Junior gasped.

"Hey! Don't call me that, sweet cheeks!" Junior snapped back.

"Don't call me sweet cheeks!" Tiny hollered at Junior.

"You called me pretty boy! I find that insulting!"

"Why do you have to be annoying?" Tiny asked.

"And do you think that you are a monkey to get along with? I don't think so!" Throughout the entire time they have been in the cave, all you could hear were the sounds of the two creatures bickering at each other. Their loud screams of words had echoed in the cave. Next thing they knew, there were some loud growls coming from deep within the cave which ended the argument. Junior jumped on top of Tiny's head. Tiny stayed put. Tiny Kong started walking towards the deep ends of the cave.

"Hello? Is anybody here?!" Tiny shouted. Her voice echoed within the cave. She did not hear any responses. Tiny called out again. "Hello?! Anyone in here?!" Tiny shouted again. This time, there was a response to her call. A weird voice echoed towards their ears. "Who in my cave? This cave is mine! All mine!"

"Um...I'm sorry if we had barged in! We didn't think that anybody lived here! We just needed a place to crash for the night, and...you know, stay warm! So, if you are in here, I was hoping that you could let us rest here!" Tiny shouted back to the weird voice. There seemed to be no response to her statement. Instead, everything got quiet around them. Tiny could feel Junior trembling on her head. Tiny Kong took tiny steps to the deepest part of the cave. Junior had his eyes closed tightly so he wouldn't see anything pop out in his face like when they were in the Forbidden Forest with the monster. A roar had echoed in the cave. Tiny wanted to continue, but she what she really wanted to do was run out of the cave, and go somewhere else. Then, out of the blue, a big white creature with a club, and a hat, rushed out roaring. Tiny Kong and Junior screamed their heads off, and started running out of the cave.

"Aah! Go go go go go go go!" Junior screamed.

The huge creature got in front of them, and waved his club at them ready to smash them to he ground. Tiny Kong and Junior were still screaming. The creature growled, lifted up his club, but stopped when he saw Tiny's face. The creature's eyes turned into big pink hearts, and his heart pounded through his chest. He dropped his club, and started to speak to her.

"Hi...What your name?"

"Um...T-Tiny Kong," she responded slowly.

"That is pretty name for a beautiful girl. My name is Eddie the Mean Old Yeti. Me really like you. You're so pretty."

Eddie grabbed her hand, and kissed it. Tiny Kong smiled a little bit; still feeling a little shaken up from his roars, and growls. "Oh. Me did not mean to scare you. Thought you were enemies taking my barrels."

"Apparently, someone ate out of one," Junior mumbled under his breath.

"Thanks for the compliment, Eddie. I really appreciate that. Look, um...if this is where you stay, maybe me and Junior can leave. We don't want to impose-"

"No, no, no. Me really like you. You stay with me," Eddie said in a loving tone.

"Geesh, What's wrong with this guy's grammar?" Junior asked.

Tiny Kong kicked Junior in the face to shut him up. Eddie grabbed Tiny by her hand, and took her to the other side of the cave. Junior rubbed his sore nose, and followed them both over there. Just watching Eddie go googly-eyed for Tiny Kong was getting Junior pretty jealous.


	8. Chapter 8

Few hours later, the sun took a rest, and the moon rose up into the sky to make its shine. In the cave where Eddie the Mean Old Yeti lived, Junior, Tiny, and Eddie were sitting by a fire Eddie set up for them. Junior was chomping on some pieces of wood while Tiny Kong and Eddie ate bunches of bananas. Eddie could not take his eyes off of Tiny Kong for a second. She kept looking at Eddie, and turning away quickly. In fact, she was starting to get creeped out about it. All she could do was give him a smile, and continue to eat.

"Junior?" Tiny called.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm getting creeped out here. He keeps looking at me," Tiny whispered.

Junior looked at Eddie's face. It was in the exact same way for the past few minutes: staring at his beloved crush, Tiny. "Well, ask him to stop," Junior whispered back.

"I can't do that. He's the mean old yeti. Who knows what he'll do to us if I told him that," Tiny responded, "I'll just ask him some questions...So, um...Eddie? Heh heh. How long have you...lived here?"

"Me live here long time. Ever since in diapers," Eddie answered quickly.

"Oh," Tiny reacted.

"When is he going to realize that there is this "e" word called English?" Junior said. Tiny Kong nudged her elbow in his face. Junior's face was in pain, and he tried to hold his scream in. Besides yelling, he gave her a cold look. Tiny Kong did not want Junior to say anything insulting so they can at least survive from Eddie's fits of rage. Tiny spotted Eddie's club beside his foot. Eddie saw his club, and picked it up.

"Not going to hurt you. Tiny too nice, and too pretty to be hurt. Eddie loves Tiny," Eddie said with glee.

Tiny Kong couldn't help, but fall for his sweet, and kind words. She really loved all the compliments he gave her. Tiny really see the whole "mean" side of him. How could a guy like Eddie be mean when he's saying such sweet things, she thought. Eddie got up to go grab another barrel full of bananas. Junior tapped Tiny's leg to tell her something.

"What was up with the elbow-in-the-face tactic? That was painful," he said.

"Listen, if we stay on his good side, we'll have a better chance at surviving before we get to the Grey Mountains which means shut up with those provoking remarks of yours already!" Tiny yelled, "Plus, he's not that bad...in fact, I think he's sweet."

"What?! You actually believe that he's sweet? He has a club! What nice ape you know around here has a club?!" Junior replied.

"We'll be fine. Didn't you hear what he just said? He won't hurt us."

"He meant you because your the only thing that he's after. Just you and him. If it was me, it would be me, him, and that club. That whole gentle, sweet, and kind stuff could be just a trick. We might be found dead in the morning. Just you watch...oh, wait, and yet you can't because you'll be dead!

Tiny grabbed his lips, and squeezed tightly. Junior was trying to get out of her firm grip wanting to say something else, but Tiny stopped him because it was getting on her nerves. Eddie walked back over with a barrel full of bananas in his hands. He placed it beside him, reached in for a banana, and offered Tiny another one. Tiny didn't want another banana. She was full from the last bananas she ate. Eddie sighed happily as he continues to stare at Tiny. Tiny Kong could see in his eyes that he was in love with her. "Eddie...you know, you seem like a nice guy, and all...how come they call you Eddie the Mean Old Yeti? You don't seem mean to me."

"Eddie's my name. They call me mean because I get cranky sometimes. Me not that old, anyways," Eddie responded.

"That sounds like something Cranky Kong will say. It's just that...you seem so sweet to me. You were generous enough to let us spend the night here even though you stormed out getting ready to crush us to bits with that malicious-I mean, awesome club of yours," Tiny said.

"Thanks. Made club myself."

Junior pulled his lips from Tiny's grip. "Ugh! Don't tell me you are seriously falling for this guy. He can't even speak right!"

"Huh?" Eddie reacted.

"Junior! You'll have to excuse him. He likes to put his tail in his mouth sometimes," Tiny chuckled nervously hoping Eddie won't hurt him. "I don't put my tail in my mouth, " Junior said. "First time for everything!" Tiny exclaimed. She grabbed Junior's tail, and shoved it in his mouth to keep him quiet. Eddie wasn't quite sure what was going on between the two, but he found it pretty funny. Later that night, Eddie had started a fire in the middle of the cave to keep the inside warm, and toasty. Junior was asleep next to the fire, and Eddie was asleep on his back with is club beside him as always. Tiny Kong was sitting by the fire, looking at the map while brushing her long hair. She scrummages through the bag when she finds her multicolored beanie hat siting at the bottom of the backpack. She gladly put it on her head to keep her head warm so she would not catch a cold. Eddie opened up one eye to spot Tiny still up looking on the map to where they need to go next. Tiny Kong's eyes started drooping. She tried to stay awake, but she got really tired. Tiny leaned o the side until Eddie crawled up to her, and caught Tiny. Tiny woke up quickly.

"Huh? Oh, sorry, Eddie. I almost fell asleep. There. I was just looking through this map," Tiny Kong said.

"Map? You're...going someplace?" he asked.

"Yeah. You see, King K-Rool and his no good goons, as always, stole the crystal coconut, and kidnapped all my friends. It's up to me to save them. King K-Rool's planning on harming them with this...doomsday machine he had built, and I have to get there before its too late," explained Tiny.

"That means...Tiny can't stay with Eddie? Me been so lonely in warm cave. No one to talk to or play with," he said sadly. Tiny Kong felt so bad for Eddie. He's always up in the White Mountains by himself, and no one ever comes to visit him or anything because they found him mean. From the way he said it, she knew he was very sad. "Oh, Eddie. I'm really sorry about all of this," Tiny said.

"Does that mean Tiny stay with Eddie?"

"Eddie...I...can't. I really can't. I'm not built like you to be forever out here in the cold. I have a home of my own back at Coconut Cross. That doesn't mean that I'm not going to come visit you, though. Besides, I got save Donkey Kong and the others. They need my help. I'm all they have. Do you understand?"

Eddie did not want to understand. All he wanted was Tiny Kong to stay with him, and be his girl for life. He began to realize that her friends were in some serious trouble, and if she doesn't help them, Kongo Bongo Island will be in terrible shape. He nodded to let her know he understood even though it hurts. Tiny Kong placed her hand on his. "I will always be your friend, okay?" Tiny said. After their conversation ,they both fell asleep getting plenty of energy for another day.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day, at the White Mountains, in Eddie's ice cave, Tiny Kong and Junior were already up getting their stuff together to continue their journey to save Kongo Bongo Island. Eddie had his club in his hand watching Tiny pack her things. Tiny happened to look over at Eddie, and saw a sad expression on his face. She walked over to him, and gave him a friendly hug. She did not want to leave Eddie here in the White Mountains by himself, but she was on a mission. Eddie grinned as she hugged him. It made him feel all mushy and warm inside. Junior was still packing everything until he heard some loud voices outside of the cave. He went out to see the problem. Tiny and Eddie heard the noises too. They followed Junior outside to see what it was. Some of King K-Rool's minions were coming up with a huge cage fitted for Tiny.

"Huh?" Eddie reacted.

"Oh, no! King K-Rool must have sent his troops to come after us! What should we do?!" Tiny panicked.

"Hey! Hey! Over here! Over here! I'm right here! Yes! Come and get me! I'm right-" Junior was interrupted when Tiny Kong punched him in the back of his head, causing his head to go into the snow. The Kremling troops heard Junior's voice, and pointed at the cave. Eddie growled really loud, ready to attack with his powerful club. The Kremling troops had their guns ready when they were close to the open cave. Eddie grabbed Tiny Kong, Junior, and ran deep into his cave where there was an empty mine cart sitting on some tracks. Eddie threw them in the mine cart.

"Eddie?! What are you doing?!" Tiny asked.

"Me save you. Tiny, and blue guy go save island.," Eddie replied.

"But what about you?!" she hollered.

Eddie put both of his hands on Tiny's cheeks, leaned over and kissed her on her lips. Tiny Kong was in shock. After he kissed her, Eddie leaned over, and whispered in her ear. "I love you," he said with a deep voice. The sentence he said wasn't even in the way he talked which lead her to believe that the one kiss perked up his vocabulary a bit. The Kremling troops had followed them inside the cave. Eddie turned around, and grabbed his club.

"You there! Get out of the way! We are to retrieve her!" one of the soldiers yelled at Eddie.

"No! You are gonna have to get through me in order to get Tiny Kong!" Eddie bellowed. One of the soldiers looked to the side, and saw Junior in the mine cart with Tiny. He alarmed everyone that Tiny Kong had taken one of their Klaptraps as a hostage. The Kremling troops felt that it was far enough. They all charged at him with their Klaptrap weapons firing. Eddie roared at them, and kicked the mine cart hard so that it could start rolling down the tracks. Eddie swung his club at them, hitting them with every move. Tiny Kong, and Junior were still in the mine cart rolling down the tracks figuring out where it was leading them too. Tiny Kong looked back to see that Eddie was still fighting them. She smiled a little bit, then looked forward. Back in the Kruizer ship, the computer was picking up Tiny's movements, and Kritter warned the king.

"Your majesty! The computer! The computer's picking up that monkey's movements! She's heading out of the White Mountains through the tunnels!" Kritter stated.

Donkey Kong and the others were really glad to hear how Tiny Kong was able to escape the mean ways of Eddie the Mean Old Yeti. King K-Rool turned to their cages, and banged on them.

"Don't get too excited, you maggots! She may have escaped some of my troops, but that will not stop me from sending down more of them. My troops will have Kongo Bongo Island secured, and that friend of yours will be dead before things get worse!" K-Rool roared at the Kongs. Dixie Kong got mad.

"Oh, yeah, fat boy?! We'll just see about that! My little sister can get through anything including your stupid henchmen that you have roaming around the jungle!"

"Why do you keep calling her your little sister, hmm?" K-Rool asked suddenly.

"Because...she is. She's been my sister ever since she was born," Dixie responded. "What are you trying to say?"

"Oh, nothing. It's just that after your little downfall with her when you all were at Cranky's house, it should have at least made you two separate, and not care about each other, right?" K-Rool said.

"Stop playing games, dude. We don't need to hear any of your slimy talks," said Funky angrily.

"Wait a minute! How would you even know what had happened between her and I?" Dixie asked out of curiosity.

"I have my ways," responded K-Rool.

King K-Rool walked to the control pad, and typed in some keys to show a video of what his spies had brought to him. The video had came up on the screen and it showed Dixie Kong and Tiny's confrontation with each other. Dixie Kong shook her head. K-Rool pushed the play button, and the video played.

"I can't believe you guys think I would do something like this on purpose just because of some stupid party!"

"That could have been the case, Tiny Kong. Look around! Every Kong that you know on this island is in here now complaining about what you have done!"

"But I didn't do it on purpose...I was only trying to help. I-I was just bored out of my mind. You guys...don't do this to me. This isn't funny. You all are my friends...and your my sister..."

"You are no help to them as well as me, Tiny Kong. Every time you try to help in a bad situation, you somehow make it worse. That vase you broke brought me happiness because it was from someone I love! All I asked for you to do was sit down, and wait until I was done cleaning up!"

"All I wanted to do was to play with you, but you never want to play with me because you are always buys with other things. You know what?! Sometimes, I wish you weren't only composed of work all the time! That's the truth!"

"Grrrrr! Oh yeah?! Well, do you know what?! Sometimes, I hate having you for a little sister. In fact, I wish that you were never born!"

The video stopped playing. Dixie Kong had her head down with tears falling from her face.

"That tape wouldn't matter...because even though I was angry with her for what she did, she's still coming! I know her! You tell her to go away; she's just going to keep coming back!" Dixie cried. "And what if all of a sudden she stops and realizes how bad you treated her and how bad you have hurt her feelings, and just gives up?! Not so smart now, are ya? According to my spy camera, she hasn't backed down out of a single challenge. If your sister doesn't end her walk where she is now, she will never be able to walk again! And I'm going to make sure of that!"

"Keep on doing what you want to do, K-Rool! She's going to overpower you, and you won't be able to handle it either!" Donkey Kong hollered back. King K-Rool walked back to his throne. Dixie Kong was sobbing softly.

"Dixie? Are you okay?" Candy asked.

"I'm fine, Candy. I believe in Tiny Kong. No matter what that fatty says, she's not going to give up on us. She's our only hope to stop all of this," Dixie said softly. In the mine tunnels, the mine cart was still going. Tiny Kong was ready to get out of it, and start walking. The mine cart reached its destination, and automatically stopped. Tiny Kong, and Junior climbed out of it, and walked out back into the jungle. Tiny Kong grabbed the map from the side pocket of her book bag, and looked on it.

"Okay. We are away from the White Mountains. Now we just need to go here to a place full of...mushrooms?" Tiny Kong said with confusion.

"Mushrooms? What mushrooms? Are you sure that's right?" Junior asked.

Tiny Kong just handed him the map to glance over it. They both wasn't sure about this mushroom place, but if it is the pathway to the Grey Mountains, they will have to overcome it. So, they followed the map to the mushroom place. When they got there, Tiny Kong started to have some type of deja vu' in the making. She recognized the place, but did not remember what it was called. Tiny and Junior kept on walking until Tiny saw a giant Cuckoo Clock.

"Whoa...what is that?" Junior chuckled.

"It's...some type of clock...This place looks so familiar. I think I been here before," Tiny said.


	10. Chapter 10

"Your majesty! Your majesty!" The locator is detecting the monkey's movements!" shouted Kritter. King K-Rool walked over to the control panel with both of his hands behind his back looking at the screen. "Tiny Kong is heading towards the Fungi Forest!" Kritter stated. King K-Rool walked over to his throne chuckling.

"Tiny Kong? You are nothing, but trouble...wait...did you say...Fungi Forest?!" King K-Rool asked Kritter with a loud tone in his voice. Kritter nodded his head. King K-Rool ran over to the control panel, and banged his big fists on the panel. "Gaaaaaahhh! She's in Fungi Forest! How?! How could this be?! She's almost catching up to the Kruizer ship! That does it! I've had enough. Klump! Krusha! Get your dumb scaly butts over here! Now!

Krusha and Klump ran in clumsily by bumping into things, and each other. They came to a complete halt right in front of the king. They saw the look on King K-Rool's face, and it wasn't a happy one either. Klump and Krusha took a huge gulp thinking they did something wrong. Klump really was in a curious state, and started questioning.

"Uh...sir? Is there something wrong? You...don't seem to look too happy about something." Klump asked nervously.

"Apparently, you're right, General Klump. I want you two to call in more troops down to Fungi Forest. In fact, send some more troops all over Kongo Bongo Island. I want this island in lock-down."

"Why?" Krusha requested for an answer from his leader.

"Because Tiny Kong is in Fungi Forest," K-Rool said in a soft tone trying to keep his anger in.

"May I have permission to ask you why, your slippery scaliness?!

"Don't you idiots get it?! Tiny Kong is in Fungi Forest! We are about to pass Fungi Forest which means she's right below our feet! If she sees this ship, she will immediately follow it! I've had just about enough of that pathetic chimpanzee getting past some of my henchmen. None of this would have happened if the two nitwits made sure that every single Kong was in the net!

K-Rool went to his throne, and sat with his arms crossed. Klump and Krusha were still standing there figuring out who were the two idiots as if they don't know that it was them that King K-Rool was talking about. K-Rool roared at them to do what he had already requested, and that was to send in some more troops. Klump and Krusha ran out.

"I want every troop securing every area. I want that monkey dead!" K-Rool screamed.

Down in Fungi Forest, Tiny Kong and Junior were walking around Fungi Forest. Tiny Kong looked on her map and Junior was walking alongside her leg.

"Okay, sweet cheeks. Listen. I'm tired of walking. Can't we stop to rest? I'm getting a blister on my toes," Junior complained.

"If you give me five minutes to figure out where we are going so we won't be walking around in circles, we will be able to stop to rest for a while," Tiny responded to Junior.

"I hate to tell you this, but we have been going in circles," Junior said.

"Huh?" Tiny reacted.

She stopped, and looked up form the map to see where they were. Sadly, they never went in any other places. Not even through the colored tunnels. They both had been walking around the giant Cuckoo Clock multiple times. Tiny Kong face palmed. Junior pointed at one of the tunnels, and suggested they go through one of them. They went through one of the tunnels, and saw a mount of dirt with some leaves growing out of the dirt, and the big beanstalk she discovered when she was a little girl. Both of them went on the mount of dirt. They felt some rumbling from below their feet, and to their surprise, there were at least five killer tomatoes rising up from the ground, talking about them, and laughing at them.

"Well, well, well, fellas. Look at what we have here. Fresh meat for breakfast, lunch, and dinner," said one of the killer tomatoes.

"Whoa! Killer tomatoes? Now I've seen everything," Junior laughed.

One of the killer tomatoes bounced close to Junior and said, "Hey! Little guy! You got a problem?!"

"Back off, you round rotten scums or else I'll turn you into ketchup!" Tiny snapped at them.

"Ooh, feisty are we? Well, let's see how feisty you are when we do this!

The killers took a deep breath, and blew Junior and Tiny Kong into the wall. All five of them bounced towards them, laughing at them, and licking their lips ready to eat them alive. Tiny Kong punched one of them. Sadly, that did not work. The killer tomatoes were too big to fight. Even if Tiny used all her muscle power for that one punch, to them, it seemed weak and pathetic. Junior took his teeth, and bit one of the tomatoes.

Gah! That hurt! Get off of me! Get off!" it shouted in pain. Junior was still hanging on with his sharp fangs. He finally let go since he tasted the juice squirting out of the tomato. Quite frankly, it really did not satisfy his taste buds. The tomato bounced up and down really fast to shake Junior off. Junior flew straight into the dirt mount. Tiny followed behind him.

"Are you okay, Junior?" Tiny asked worryingly.

"Yeah...I'm fine, but they taste too awful for me. No one should not be aloud to even put that in their mouth," Junior said with a disgusting look. The five killer tomatoes surrounded Tiny and Junior, and started saying things to trip up the two.

"Going someplace? It doesn't seem like you're in a race.  
How about you stay for the day, and we'll eat you anyway. Huh? No? So?  
Too bad, you'll become a no show when we eat ya nice and slow especially the sexy one there."

"Hey!" Tiny exclaimed.

The killer tomato behind her stuck his long tongue out of his mouth, and wrapped it around Tiny's waist, and took her high in the air. The others did the same for Junior.

"Put me down! I don't do too well when I'm high up like this!" Junior yelled at the tomatoes.

"So what?! We don't care!  
Bite us! Scratch us! Hurt us if you dare!  
We are bigger than you and your silly friends!  
You see, we're mean and tough till the end  
Apart from us, you'll never blend.  
How about it all?"

Tiny Kong was struggling to get out of the grasp. Junior kept biting the tomato's tongue, but it seems to be difficult. The tomatoes dropped them both onto the ground. Junior landed on the ground first, and Tiny landed on him. The killer tomatoes were still saying things that were confusing to them, and they went around them very fast. Tiny Kong got up, and so did Junior.

"Here's how our old little game goes!  
Jump up high! Touch your toes!  
Yeah! You wouldn't know!  
Spin around and make you dizzy!  
Falling over looking tizzy!  
Yah! you're pretty and its easy!  
Keep spinning keep spinning!  
Liking us we're the duke!  
Keep spinning keep spinning!  
Make you feel like you gotta puke!"

Junior's eyes were going every which way, and Tiny Kong kept spinning around along with the killer tomatoes feeling sick to her stomach. The tomatoes went about laughing, and spinning a few more times making Junior and Tiny's brain turn to mush.

"O-o-o-oh-h-h-h! I'm really getting dizzy here!" Tiny Kong shouted as she continues to spin really fast.

"Okay now!  
Boys, let's all go down!  
I think they had enough  
We showed them who was tough  
So for being in our territory  
You ain't getting all the glory!  
That's it! End of story!"

One of the killer tomatoes took his tongue for the last time, scooped the two dizzy adventurers, tossed them away from the dirt mount, and went back into the dirt with their leaves sticking out from the dirt. Junior and Tiny Kong were on the grass feeling very dizzy from their mishap with the killer tomatoes. Junior got up walking as if he was drunk, and Tiny just got on her knees groaning.

"I'll tell you one thing. I'm not coming into this place again," Junior stated. "I hate to go through what I just experienced multiple times.

"Ugh...Me too. I feel so sick to my tummy...I think I'm going to lose my lunch," Tiny said sickly. After they both stop to recover from their sickness, they walked out of the tunnel ready to continue their journey.

"Ahh, my tummy feels so much better," Tiny sighed in relief.

"Yeah, I know. I had to see it! Junior responded with disgust.

They walked back to the giant Cuckoo Clock until they spotted some of King K-Rool's henchmen searching around the place. Tiny Kong grabbed Junior by his mouth, and hid behind the tree. Junior was trying to talk, but Tiny had his mouth shut tight. Junior pulled his mouth from her hands.

"Excuse me! What gave you the right to all of a sudden close my mouth?!" Junior said angrily to Tiny Kong.

"Because I do not want you attracting attention. King K-Rool must have sent some more of his troops down here," she said.

"No kidding, Sherlock. Any other clues you planned to discover that is pretty much explanatory? Junior said sarcastically. Once again, Tiny closed his mouth with her hands. She tried to come up with a way to get past them without getting spotted. That plan had backfired. Kasplat grabbed them and tossed them away from the tree. The others ran, and surrounded them with their laser guns, and Klaptrap weapons pointed at them.

"I hate to disappoint you, but you're trip ends here," said Kasplat.

"Not unless I make yours end first, lug nut," Tiny said with an attitude. "Look, you can't keep me from stopping King K-Rool. Try all you want, but I will tell you this! You're going to fail! Just like all the other times you did!"

Kasplat snapped his fingers and two of the troops grabbed Junior, and threw him in a miniature cage.

"Hey! What are you doing?! Let me out of here!" Junior banged the cage bars, and tried to bite the bars. "Yech! That's worser than those tomatoes."

"Kill her!" Kasplat ordered. Tiny Kong grabbed one of the laser guns, and shot it at Junior's cage. The cage split open, and she quickly grabbed Junior ,and went off. The troops ended up following her, and shooting their weapons at her.

"Thanks for getting me out of there, but next time, could you not aim that laser gun at me?! I thought I was going to die!" Junior bellowed.

"We got to get up there to that clock!" Tiny said.

The troops were still shooting at her. Tiny Kong was trying to think fast before she dies from the lasers, and many Klaptraps. She saw the cannon that can shoot them up there, and she went straight into the cannon. The cannon blew them both up to the giant cuckoo clock where they can be safe. Instead of Tiny landing on her feet, she landed on her stomach, and her grasp loosened up letting Junior fly away from her, and his tiny body pushed the night switch.

"Junior!" Tiny called his name,

The big cuckoo bird popped out saying "Cuckoo! Cuckoo! Cuckoo!" The hands on the clock turned really fast, and the sky turned dark. The troops stopped running, and noticed a change.

"Well, at least it will keep them from seeing us," Junior said.

"Yes...only one problem..How are we suppose to see were we are going?! Tiny bellowed.

The troops down below started to panic. They couldn't see too well, and they were in big trouble with the king if Tiny Kong wasn't dead. Junior grabbed Tiny's leg, and climbed up on her shoulder. Tiny Kong climbed down the pendulum. She couldn't see to well either. Since this was a bad situation, Tiny will have to be cautious because she might end up running into Kasplat and the others.

"Aha! I've got an idea! This can be our chance to trick those boneheads, Tiny said.

Junior did not know what she was talking about. Instead of opening his mouth to ask, he watched what she was going to do. "Hey, you quick retards! I'm behind you!

The Kremling troops looked behind them, and they fired their weapons. Apparently, Kasplat was behind them, and he ended getting shot from the weapons. "Oops! Did I say behind?! I meant the side of you!" They heard another one of Tiny's pranks. All of them were turning to the side; yet they ended up bumping, and shooting one another thinking that it was Tiny Kong. Tiny Kong giggled softly. "Wait! My mistake! I'm on your nose!" The Kremlings pointed their weapons at their face, and fired. While they were going around being idiots, Tiny Kong and Junior had a chance to escape from Fungi Forest.


	11. Chapter 11

The locator had been following Tiny Kong's movements. It started beeping waiting for anyone at the control panel to react fast. Kritter was asleep when he heard the beeping noise. Kritter woke up suddenly, and took a look at the screen. He saw that Tiny Kong had once again escaped from King K-Rool's henchmen. He went to go explain to King K-Rool about what was going on. When the king heard it, he emitted a mighty loud growl. Donkey Kong and the others heard him and wanted to know what was going on.

"How in the hell is she doing this?! K-Rool growled at Kritter. "How can she get past those henchmen that quickly?! I just sent them down there! Ooh! How does she do it?!

"I don't know, sir. I will admit that she is pretty tough to put down," Kritter said.

"She's not tougher than I am. We are almost at our destination, and everything that I do to her isn't working. Where did I go wrong when I was hiring theses idiots? K-Rool whined.

"Maybe it's because you're the idiot yourself. Ever thought of that?" Dixie Kong responded

King K-Rool growled a little bit, and walked over to Dixie's cage. He just had enough of Dixie's smart remarks about him."Oh, you are really trying to make me lose my mind, aren't ya? You and your sister both are going to regret it! Your smart remarks are not making this situation any better. If your sister, Tiny Kong, does not stop immediately, I will have her killed right in front you!"

"I will not let you do this to her, K-Rool! I won't let you!" Dixie shouted.

"Excuse me! Have you forgotten that you and your friends are locked up? I believe you have. Nice try, but I don't think that it is possible. You all are locked up in these cages, and there's nothing that you can do to stop me. Kongo Bongo Island shall be mine! Gwa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

"I'll find a way out of here, K-Rool. And when I do, you'll be the one that will regret it all! Donkey Kong said.

"Fine," said the king, "Go ahead. Encourage your friend. Do as you wish because if she sets a paw here..well, let's just say that she will be losing more than her paws."

Throughout the escape, Tiny Kong, and Junior the Klaptrap, were still running. They were able to get out of Fungi Forest without a single injury. Once they stopped, Tiny reached her hand in her backpack to grab the map. Tiny pointed at Fungi Forest on the paper, and saw the red dots leading to some type of cave. She checked for the Grey Mountains to see if she was going the right way. There was something wrong with the map. Tiny saw the red trail leading to other places after the cave. The red trail lead out of the paper. The Grey Mountains wasn't even on the paper at all. Tiny Kong scratched her head, and thought long and hard until her stomach growled.

"Whoa! Gee whiz, what was that? Junior exclaimed.

"Ooh...that was my tummy," she said, "Time for a delicious snack."

Tiny sat down on the grass underneath a tree. She reached into her bag to grab some bananas. A sad expression emerged on her face. She did not have anymore bananas in her backpack, and she was really hungry from all the rush. Tiny Kong walked around looking for a tree that held the most delicious bananas ever. Junior followed her.

"What are you doing now, Tiny?" he asked

"I gotta find something to eat. All this dodging lasers, and Klaptraps, and running really made me hungry. There's got to be some bananas around here somewhere."

Alas, a tree with a bunch of huge bananas. Tiny's eyes opened wide as she took a glance at them gleaming in the sun. Her mouth watered, and she licked her lips. She made an attempt to climb the tree; however the bark of the tree was a little huge. She shook the tree hard as she could. The only thing that was falling down was some leaves. Junior sat down on the grass, and watch Tiny desperately try to get those banana bunches from the tree. Tiny was getting really angry. She couldn't climb it. Shaking wasn't any help. She couldn't use her ponytails because her hair was loose.

"I can see you are having some trouble there," Junior chuckled.

"Be quiet, Junior. No more of your smart talks, okay? I'm hungry, and I want to eat!" Tiny Kong took a few steps back. Then, she charged to the tree like a bull. That didn't work either. Tiny was growing impatient. Tiny did whatever it took to get those banana bunches from the tree. Everything failed.

"Looks like this tree doesn't want to give up its bananas for ya, Tiny. Maybe you should find something closer to ground," suggested Junior.

"I want those. They look so good. I can taste them in my mouth...hmm...of course, there is this one thing that I haven't tried. I haven't tried it at all, actually," she said while thinking. Tiny Kong got close to the tree, and motioned her hips in place, and banged her hip on the tree bark as hard as she could. Two of the banana bunches fell straight out of the tree without a problem. Junior was so speechless. He was amazed by Tiny's hip action; he did not know what to do or what to say. Tiny grabbed them, and put one banana bunch in her backpack, and ate the other.

"Aren't you hungry, Junior?" Tiny asked.

"Not really. King K-Rool had ordered me and my brothers to have a really big wooden feast so we won't be hungry when we get to the mountains. The only time we should use our teeth is when we have to attack," Junior explained.

"Oh. That sounds...promising," Tiny said confusingly.

In the bushes, some more of the Kremling troops were spying on the two. They were trying to come up with a plan to grab Junior away from Tiny, and get that chance to kill her like the King had demanded them to do. They decided to wait until they were both done eating their food. Tiny heard some bushes rustling. She quickly looked beside her. The bushes weren't moving anymore. Tiny had a feeling something was about to happen. She put everything in her bag including the banana peels. Junior was watching her put everything away all of a sudden.

What's with the banana peels?" he asked.

"They could be in good use. Um...Junior, we need to get out of here," Tiny said quickly.

"Why? We just started eating," Junior complained to her.

"It's just that I have this feeling that something bad is about to hap-"

Tiny Kong was interrupted by an orange grenade blowing up beside them. Junior and Tiny fell to the ground luckily without getting killed. Kasplat grabbed Junior by his tail, and lifted up his sunglasses to get a look at him.

"So...we meet again, eh?" Kasplat laughed.

Tiny Kong reached her hand out for Junior, but her arms were grabbed by the other soldiers, and their weapons were pointed at her. Tiny wanted to be set free and get to where she needed to go. Kasplat walked over, while having Junior in a bind with his tail, to Tiny Kong.

"You just won't give up, won't you? You know, you are really getting on the King's nerves with you not surrendering to him. If you surrender quietly, we might just let you live..and if you don't...your chances of living are pretty slim.

"I'll have you know that you and your fat king doesn't scare me one bit. I can take both of you on with one hand behind my back," Tiny growled.

"Oh really?! Let's just see about that!" Kasplat shouted back.

Kasplat punched Tiny to the ground. Junior bit Kasplat's hand, and he cried out in pain. Tiny Kong jumped on Kasplat's shoulders, and bopped him on the head with her fists constantly. Kasplat told them to fire, but he really didn't say where to fire. They fired at him instead. Once again, Tiny Kong and Junior were able to escape to where they needed to go. Kasplat wasn't going to give up. He had his henchmen follow Junior and Tiny Kong to wherever they were trying to run to.

"Keep running! Keep running! I looked on the map, and there was a cave on it. We should be getting close to it by now!" Tiny panted.

"Oh, not another cave!" Junior said.

Laser beams, and Klaptraps were flying towards them. Tiny jumped down dodging the weapons' fire. Junior kept on going. Tiny got up, and ran when she spotted Kasplat gaining up on them. Junior could see the cave up ahead. He was encouraging Tiny to hurry up so they could go in together. The cave was really huge for one. They ran in, and came to a complete stop. Inside the cave, there were tons of tunnels. Tiny Kong and Junior did not know which one to choose at all.

"Okay. This time, we're gonna have to split up," she said.

"Split up?! No way!" Junior snapped.

"Junior! Now's not the time for this. If we split up, that will double our chances with surviving in here, and getting out of here...survived."

"Huh?"

"Grr! Just go pick a tunnel. If one of us find a way out, just signal," she explained. Junior took the tunnel to the left, and Tiny took the tunnel straight ahead. Kasplat ran in along with the troops. He told them to split up, and search for them. Junior was going through the tunnel he had chosen. After he went through the tunnel, there were another set of tunnels to choose from. Junior chose the one in the middle. Tiny Kong came out the one on the left. She saw one of the troops, and went to the tunnel on the right to hide. The soldier went after her. Tiny Kong bumped into Kasplat. He tried to grab her, but she punched him in the face. Tiny jumped over him, and went out of the tunnel to another. Junior came out of the middle tunnel, and went to the one Tiny Kong went in. He saw Kasplat, and ran out screaming. Tiny Kong heard Junior, and she took another tunnel. Some of the others were taking other tunnels that were not exactly leading to where everyone else was. Kasplat bumped into a soldier. Tiny Kong did not know where she was going at all. All these tunnels she was taking were putting her back in the same spot. Tiny decided to go to the tunnel on the left, and Junior came out in the middle tunnel. Some troops were firing at Junior, and he went in the tunnel on the right. Tiny Kong came across another soldier in front of her. She head butted his stomach, and punched him in the face. He fell unconscious, and she took the weapon with her. Junior came out of the tunnel on the left, and went into another middle tunnel. Luckily, he picked the right one because it lead him outside. He almost forgot to call Tiny's name to let her know he found a way out. Junior heard Tiny screeching.

"Tiny! No one shall not mess with my woman! I'm coming, Tiny! Hang on! Junior's on his way!

Junior came out of the middle tunnel, and before he could take another step, Tiny tripped over him, and fell to the ground.

"Found ya! Who hurt you?!" Junior questioned her.

"No one hurt me," she said.

"But I heard you scream really loud," he said.

"I was letting you know that I found a way out," she said.

"Really? I found a way out, too" Junior told Tiny.

Klaspat were still going tunnel to tunnel looking for them. A Kremling soldier passed by a tunnel Tiny Kong, and Junior were running in. He followed them through the tunnel, and aimed his laser gun at Tiny Kong. Tiny Kong looked back, and saw him getting ready to pull that trigger. Tiny Kong jumped down, and tripped the soldier up by kicking his feet. The soldier fell down, and the gun went off. The beam almost hit Junior's back, but it missed. Tiny and Junior ran out of the tunnel leaving the Kremlings behind. After their long run, they stopped to see if anyone else was following them. They both laughed, and cheered. They could not believe that they were able to escape from them all. They were impersonating how stupid those Kremlings were.


	12. Chapter 12

The sun was going down for the day, and the two adventurers, Tiny Kong and Junior, were very tired from all the chasing, the fighting, and even from the dizziness from the killer tomatoes in Fungi Forest. Tiny Kong plopped her whole body on the soft grass next to a dirt patch, and laid there for a while. Junior laid beside her as she removes the backpack from her shoulders. Junior yawned, and stretched for a while to get his body ready for a sleeping position. Tiny still laid there using her backpack as a pillow. Then she started thinking about her big sister, Dixie Kong, who is probably or probably not counting on her. She sat up on her body, and watched the sun go down, and the moon rising up. Junior glanced at Tiny, and she noticed a worried look on her face.

"What's the matter?" he asked, "You look worried about something.

"...I...am," Tiny replied slowly with a sigh, "I've been thinking about something, and it's been eating me at my guts."

"Do you want to tell me about it? I'm a good listener...somewhat," Junior replied.

"I really don't want to, Junior," she said to him.

"Well, that's fine. Hey, let's get some shut-eye so we can get on with the whole saving the island, and your friends thing, huh?" Junior said with a chuckle.

Junior laid his head on Tiny's thigh. She wanted to tell him, but then again, she didn't want to. Besides making herself lay down, she had to blurt out what was going with her, and how she felt. "It's just that...well...I don't know. What if...my friends doesn't want me to save them at all?" she thought. Junior heard what she said, and sprung up from her soft thigh.

"What?! Wait a minute. Where is all of this coming from, eh? You were so eager to get them back, and now all of a sudden you don't want to save them?" Junior questioned.

"It's not that I don't want to help them, Junior. It's the fact that maybe they are still mad at me," Tiny said sadly.

"Mad at you? Why would they be mad at you? What did you ever do to them?" Junior asked once more.

"Um...a couple of days ago, after we all fought King K-Rool to rescue the crystal coconut, I was at my monkey hut bored out of my mind. I tend to get bored easily, you see. So, I wanted to see if Donkey Kong or somebody would play with me for a while, but they were all too busy doing their own thing," she explained.

"Yeah, not seeing the problem here," he said.

"I wanted to do something with them. I mean, I went to my sister's house, and I broke her favorite banana vase. I went to DK and Diddy's place, and ruined their record of trying to stack 300 cards. I went to Funky's, and killed his plane that he just fixed, messed up Bluster's orders, Candy's place, and I mixed up potions that really shouldn't be mixed in at Cranky's. I just ruined everything for them. They all thought I did this just for some stupid party they did not invite me into," she said as tears rolled down her cheeks, "They were all very angry with me...even Dixie Kong. She told me that she wished...she wished..."

"Wished for what?" Junior asked just for her to finish her sentence.

"She wished that I was never born!" Tiny cried loudly.

"Oh, don't cry. I hate to see anyone cry," Junior said.

He grabbed some tissue from her backpack, and gave her some. Tiny Kong grabbed the tissue, yet grabbed Junior's arm as well. She blew into the tissue while Junior was in her grip. "Okay, okay okay! This is really disturbing here!" he shouted. Tiny Kong opened her eyes, and saw him on the tissue. She dropped him on the floor, and he was covered in some snot. "I'm really sorry, Junior. Really, I am," she apologized.

"Nah, don't sweat it," he said after he shook the snot off of him, "but listen, I don't think that your friends will still be mad at you after what had happened to them. I'm pretty sure they are not the type of animals that would want to be locked up in cages. If they are expecting a hero, and I know they are, you are their only hope. Forget about what had happened between you guys. It's all in the past now. It's okay to give each other another chance. Besides, I don't think they would want their home to look totaled after the king is done with it, right?"

"What makes you so sure that I'm hero material? I'm always the sidekick. There are times where I'm in my home, looking out the window, thinking how it will feel to be ruler of Kongo Bongo Island. It would be really cool, but I'm not so much of a hero as you can see," said Tiny.

"Listen to yourself. I know you are the hero type. I mean, look how far you made it to get here throughout all the chasing, and the fighting...and those killer tomatoes...yuck. Seriously, someone needs to do a recall on those suckers, but that's not the point. If you were able to get here without ever thinking about giving up, then that does make you a hero because you care whether or not your friends hate your guts. Alright. I'm done yapping my mouth, let's get some sleep," Junior said.

Tiny Kong felt a little better about what Junior said to her. She laid down on her side, and used her backpack as a pillow. Junior laid beside her breasts that he announced as being comfy, and warm. Tiny Kong felt so glad to have a friend like Junior. By showing him gratitude, she gave him a kiss on his cheek. Junior felt warm, and melty inside.

"You kissed me! You kissed me! You really do love me!" Junior said happily.

"Don't push it, Junior. Let's just get some sleep," Tiny said.

Up in the night sky, the Kruizer ship was still hovering high in the sky going to the Grey Mountains for King K-Rool to start his diabolical plan of taking over Kongo Bongo Island. The Kongs were still in separate cages while their rivals were taking a break of trying to find Tiny Kong. Donkey Kong looked over at Dixie's cage. She was just sitting looking very gloomy. He reached his hand out, and tapped her cage to get her attention.

"Hey. Are you okay? You look sad," he asked.

" I was just thinking. We all have been terribly mean to Tiny Kong...what if she...she made a choice...not to come and save us?" Dixie asked sadly.

"Huh? That's outrageous, Dixie Kong. I'm sure she's coming to look for us. She would never let this happen to us. Just like when we never let anything happen to her. She's probably just returning the favor," Donkey Kong explained to her. Dixie Kong burst into tears.

"I know it seems crazy for me to say it, but the hurt in her eyes when I said I wish that she was never born...I just felt...guilty. She wouldn't want to rescue us...not after what I've said to her. I'm such a big jerk. I'm always the big jerk ! All she wanted was for me to have some sister time with her! Instead, I kick her out! I deserve to be here! I deserve to die! I can't even be a good role model to her!" Dixie cried.

"Don't say that, Dixie Kong," Candy said.

"Yeah. Everything will be alright," Funky responded.

"No, no, no! It will not be alright! Things aren't the same without her! I want my sister back! I want to tell her that I'm sorry! I want to tell her that I love her, and I didn't mean to be such a jerk! I didn't! If she won't come, then I really messed things up!" Dixie cried.

On the throne, King K-Rool was resting his head on his arm, sleeping the night away. Klump and Krusha were tiptoeing towards the throne to give him some news. Klump tapped on his shoulders multiple times to wake him up. Krusha shook K-Rool to wake him up. Klump scratched his head, and came up with an idea. He started tickling King K-Rool. K-Rool woke laughing really loud until he noticed Klump was doing the tickling. He bopped him on the head to get him to stop.

"And just what in lizard's name are you doing!? Can't you see I'm in the middle of sleeping here?" he bellowed.

"I know, sir. I had to awaken ya to give you some news," Klump replied.

"What is it this time? I've had enough of hearing the bad news...it's not bad news, is it?" K-Rool asked.

"No, sir. Good news. We wanted to come by, and let you know that we are close to the Grey Mountains. We should be there by tomorrow evening, my slippery scaliness," Klump reported.

"Excellent. That's all I needed to hear. Which means, that monkey, Tiny Kong, won't even have a chance at stopping me. Not if those troops keep her back, I hope. Soon, things will come to play, and Kongo Bongo Island shall be within my green, scaly fingertips! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!

The Kongs had heard what was going on between the three Kremlings. They were getting even more worried about Tiny Kong more than ever. She was their only hope to help them escape, and stop the chaos before it will happen. "Oh, Tiny? Where are you? I'm counting on you," Dixie thought to herself. The Kongs also heard king K-Rool scream really loud.

"I thought you just had the good news to tell me, Klump. You have failed to tell me about the bad news behind it all!" K-Rool hollered at Klump. Klump was standing there hiding his face behind his hard green military hat. King K-Rool ran towards the control panel, and punched in the keys to see where his Kremling troops were located. The computer showed that they were still in Fungi Forest in an unconscious state. K-Rool growled, and once again, banged on the panel. After he had calm down, he had an idea.

"Kritter! Klubba! Kalypso!" he called out. Kalypso, Kritter, and Klubba walked in after hearing their king call their names.

"You called, your majesty?" Kritter asked.

"Yes. I have a little mission for you three since for some reason you are the only ones I can trust, eh? There's a certain chimp that I need you all to deal with because she's making me lose my mind here," K-Rool explained. King K-Rool punched in some keys, and the locator showed a picture of Tiny Kong. Kalypso let out a low growl.

"Tiny Kong, huh?" Kalypso reacted with a chuckle.

"Yes. Tiny Kong. I want you to take the best Kremling soldiers that I have, and make sure she has vanished. In other words, I want her dead! We're close to our destination. We should be arriving there by tomorrow. I'm sending you all out tonight to take care of it...and remember...I'm counting on you."


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning, Tiny Kong and Junior were still fast asleep until the sun rose up, and its sun rays beamed into their faces to wake them up. Tiny Kong was laying on her back, and Junior was on her chest sleeping. Tiny wiped her eyes, and stretched causing Junior to fall off of her chest, and onto the ground.

"Hey!" Junior exclaimed.

"Sorry, Junior," she apologized. "Man, its morning already? I was sleeping really good, too.

"I know. I was, too. So, where do we go, partner?" Junior questioned.

"...We're not partners, Junior," Tiny corrected him.

"Yes we are," he said.

"No, we are not."

"Yes we are."

"No we are not!"

"Yes we are!"

"Fine! We're partners! Geesh! Does that make you happy?!" Tiny yelled.

"Yes! It makes me feel much better I may add," he responded back.

Tiny Kong groaned. Not only was she still tired, she was now annoyed. Tiny Kong grabbed her backpack, put it over her shoulders, and walked on. What Junior said to her the other night made sense, and it gave her the drive and the determination to keep going, and not stop unless she was hungry of course. They were able to get far from where they were even thought Tiny was walking pretty fast, and Junior was lagging behind. In the bushes, Kritter and the others were watching her walk on to wherever she was going. Kritter also saw Junior, one of the Klaptraps, walking beside her.

"Isn't that Junior?" He asked.

"It is. What's he doing with her?" Kalypso asked.

"No time to answer that. The Kruizer ship is suppose to be at the Grey Mountains this evening, and we got to make sure that she is dead before then. Until then, let's just follow their every move, and lay low. Let's go," he said. Tiny Kong had her map in her hands, trying to figure out why the Grey Mountains wasn't showing up on the map. She flipped the map in many different angles, but was still getting the same result. What she did not notice was that half of the map had been folded. Two of her fingers touch the folded part, and she lifted it up to see. The red trail was leading straight to the Grey Mountains.

"Junior! We're almost at the Grey Mountains!" Tiny Kong shouted excitedly.

"Really?! We are?! That's great! You get to have your friends back, and I can get back to my little brothers. I miss them so much, those silly suckers," Junior said proudly, "That's if we can get there without any trouble, right?

"If there is any, which I hope there isn't, we can handle it. It'll be alright for us. Remember, we're partners," Tiny said.

"...You love me, don't you?" Junior asked seductively.

"That's not what I meant, Junior. I don't like you like that. Just a friend of some sort," Tiny explained.

"If that's what you say, but I say that you are in love with me. You just won't admit it," Junior replied.

"For the last time, that is not what I meant. Quit annoying me, okay?!" Tiny growled.

"Oh, yeah?! There are times when you annoyed me throughout this whole entire trip, you know," Junior snapped at Tiny.

"Name one time then, smarty-pants!" Tiny demanded.

"I don't know what it was, but I'll find out what it is that you annoyed me with," Junior said.

After their little argument, they decided to stay quiet, and walk together. Tiny Kong started humming the Donkey Kong theme song. Junior was listening to her sweet sound, and his eyes turned into hearts. He quickly stopped because he almost forgot that he was upset with her. He crossed his arms, and listened to her singing. Then, he blurted out.

"That's what's annoying!" Junior cried out.

"What are you talking about, Junior?" Tiny asked.

"You're singing!" Junior said angrily.

Tiny Kong shrugged her shoulders, and kept on walking, and looking at her map for directions. Kritter and the others continue to follow her. They used ropes to climb up to the top of the trees. Tiny Kong heard leaves rustling, and she looked up to see what it was. She didn't see the Kremlings because they were hidden pretty well in the canopies. Suddenly, Two Kremling soldiers came down on ropes, grabbed Junior, and went back up. Tiny Kong kept walking, not even noticing that Junior was missing. She stopped for a few seconds, and went on. Up in the trees, Junior was handed to Kritter.

"You're coming with us," Kritter said with a smile.

"Let me go, you fat head or else I'll holler really loud for Tiny Kong to hear!" Junior bellowed.

"Not unless we keep your mouth shut all together," Kritter stated. He took a small rope, and wrapped it around Junior's mouth so he would not make a sound. Junior was struggling to get out of this situation, but it was no use. Kritter and the others came from the trees quietly. The tree leaves were rustling again. Tiny looked back, and noticed that Junior was missing.

"Junior? Junior? Where are you? Junior! Where did you go?!" Tiny called. Behind a tree, she saw a rock move from behind it. She slowly walked over to the tree taking precaution. "Junior? Come on now. This is not the time for games here. King K-Rool would already be there, and we would be too late to stop him." Tiny Kong looked down to see that it was just a rock. Kalypso balled her fist, and gave Tiny Kong an uppercut to the jaw. With so much force from the punch, Tiny sprung up in the air, and flipped over, and landed on her stomach. Kalypso came from the tree rubbing her fist on her top.

"I can tell that you did not see that coming," Kalypso said.

"I figured someone like you would come here to stop me," Tiny Kong said as she wiped the blood off of her mouth. "Where's Junior?"

"Why do you need to know? Why was he with you anyways? Did you think that stealing him from us was going to make us back down from what we are about to do to your precious island?" Kalypso asked. Kalypso grabbed Tiny by her loose hair, and threw her to a tree. Junior could not stand to see Tiny Kong like this. Sadly, he can't do anything to stop it because he's tied up. Tiny groaned as she placed her hand on her head. She tried to stand herself up with ease.

"For your information, swamp-breath. I did not steal him. One of your idiotic soldiers, Krusha, bumped him out an open window, and he fell out. Seems to me that you and your fat pig, King K-Rool, is just as careless as I thought you were," Tiny stated.

Kalypso charged at her, and swung her tail forcefully. Tiny Kong grabbed Kalypso's tail, and bit it hard with her. Kalypso yelped in pain. Tiny punched Kalypso in her snout, and kicked her to the ground. Kalypso snapped her fingers to signal the others to come out of hiding. Kritter, Klubba, and some of K-Rool's best troops aimed their weapons at Tiny Kong. Kalypso got up, and rubbed her sore snout. She grabbed Tiny's hair, pulled really hard, grabbed one of Tiny's arms, and pulled it back hard as well.

"Ouch! Aah! Let me go, you piece of scum! Let me go!" Tiny demanded Kalypso. Kalypso stood there laughing at Tiny Kong. Do you really expect for me to do that knowing that you will come at me like you would do on a regular basis? I think not. Kritter?" Kalypso called. Kritter walked over to Tiny Kong, and snatched away her backpack. Tiny Kong wanted her stuff back, but Kritter refused to listen. He opened up her bag, and poured everything out of it. Her banana bunches, flashlight, and the map she uses to get around fell straight out of there. Kritter picked up the map, and shook it in Tiny's face.

"Put down my map, Kritter!" Tiny said angrily.

""Why should he?" Kalypso answered. Kalypso pulled even harder. Tiny Kong was screaming loud. It felt like her arm was about to break away from her body. Kritter took her map, and shredded it to itty bitty pieces of paper. Tiny's mouth dropped. That paper that he ripped was the only way for her to get to the Grey Mountains, and he ruined it all. Tiny started to tear up, and she was really angry.

"Why?! Why?! Why would you go, and do that?! That was my only way to get to my friends, and rescue them! You are so going to regret what you have done!" Tiny cried.

"Cry all you want, sweetie, but that won't change anything. See, the Kruizer ship is due to arrive at the mountains this evening, which means it gives us the exact amount of time to bring you down to your knees. When King K-Rool becomes ruler of this pathetic island that you call home, you, and your stupid friends are going to bow down to him. Who knows? You might just become his sweet little princess," Kalypso said.

"I'm not bowing down to anyone, and I don't want to belong to anyone...not even if it is your KING!" Tiny screamed. Tiny stomped on Kalypso's foot. Then, she took Kritter's gun, and shot the soldiers that were holding Junior in captivity. Klubba ran over, and swung his club, but Tiny dodged swiftly. Kalypso growled, and ran to get her. Junior was released from the soldiers, and he started running off with his mouth tightly wrapped in ropes. Kritter ran after Junior, and he ordered his troops to start firing. Tiny grabbed her backpack, all her other things, grabbed Junior, and took off. Kalypso and the others chased after her. The soldiers were shooting their laser guns at Tiny. Tiny Kong kept looking back to see how far they were behind them. Junior was trying to rip the rope in two so he could talk. Kalypso grabbed one of the laser guns from a soldier, and fired at Tiny's leg. The hot laser beam scraped Tiny's left leg, giving her a deep wound. Tiny fell down, and dropped Junior. Half of the rope was hanging from his snout, and it somehow loosened up. Kalypso stood above Tiny Kong while she was writhing in pain.

"No one attacks me, and gets away with it, cutie," Kalypso said. Kalypso placed her green foot on Tiny's wounded leg, and stomped it hard. Tiny Kong grabbed her foot, and pushed Kalypso off of it. Tiny Kong tried to get up in time fight her back although it is a struggle. Kalypso got up, and charged at her once again this time with her sharp claws. She slashed Tiny's waist with her claws leaving three bloody claw marks on Tiny. Tiny reached her hand in Kalypso's mouth, and pulled her tongue out hard. Kalypso swung her tail, and Tiny's wounded leg, and Tiny leaned to the side. Kalypso punched Tiny in her face, and scratched her on the side of her face. She lifted up Tiny Kong, and pushed her on the ground. Junior was crying for Tiny to come and assist him with Klubba, and the rest of the soldiers. He skidded to a stop when he saw that Tiny was having some trouble herself. He quickly ran over to Tiny. Kalypso scratched Tiny on her backside, and kicked her to a boulder. Junior jumped into Kalypso's purple afro, and started snatching hair off.

"Get off of me, you traitor! Do not touch the hair! Stop it!" Kalypso cried out.

"No one messes with my buddy in crime, you purple haired-dog!" Junior laughed.

Kalypso grabbed his tail, and punched him where he could fall out of her hair. Junior ended up falling back into the soldiers' hands. Tiny Kong couldn't fight no longer. Her body was badly bruised; yet she was not going to let it keep her from doing what she had to do, and that was to save Kongo Bongo Island. Tiny was able to flip over on her back to get up off the ground. Kalypso grabbed her right arm before Tiny could take another chance to get her.

"Do you want to know why we are here with you now? We have been sent from King K-Rool to kill you. It seems obvious, doesn't it?" Kalypso asked. She grabbed Tiny's leg, and pulled her closer. "Here's what I'm going to do...I'm going to let you live...both of you live...if you just surrender, and come with us, and you'll get a happy chance to see your friends or...be thrown off of a cliff to your destination: death...what will it be?" Kalypso questioned.

"You're not throwing me anywhere, and that's that!" Tiny reacted. She bit Kalypso's hand, grabbed Junior, and ran off as quickly as she could. Kalypso rubbed her sore hand, and ran off to get her enemy. Kritter stretched his hand out to keep her back.

"Let her go...she's had enough...without that map to get her there, she'll be lost forever. By the time she figures out her way there, the island will already be at its impending doom," Kritter explained to Kalypso. Few minutes later, the sky was growing dark with gray clouds hiding away the bright sun. Lightning struck the sky, and thunder boomed in the air. Rain had began to fall. Junior and Tiny Kong found a place to hide away from those Kremlings. Junior went up under a tall tree with leaves that kept the rain from coming through. He watched as he saw his injured friend, limping to where he was. She dropped her backpack, and laid her body down with caution as she is already hurt. Junior could see the hurt, and the anger in her eyes.

"How? How can this be? This wasn't suppose to happen...it wasn't. That map...was my only way...my only hope to rescue my friends...and now...its ruined...I didn't even bother to try to stop him from doing it...I stayed there like big goofus...that's what I did. It's just not right at all," Tiny cried softly.

"Tiny, it wasn't your fault. It had never been. W-we can still make it to the Grey Mountains," he said.

"No...it's over. It's...It's all over, Junior. I had told you before. I'm not hero material. I'm the sidekick, and forever will be the sidekick. I can just forget about this whole thing. King K-Rool's plans will already be done...I messed up big time," she continued on.

"Don't give up now, Tiny. Look at ya. You came this far. We can still get there if you just keep-"

"Junior! That's enough! I do not want to hear another hero speech. It didn't work the first time, and it is not going to work this time. If I was such a big hero, I wouldn't have this many scars. All you want to do is get to that stupid Kruizer ship that took my friends! That is all you seemed to care about throughout this entire trip!" yelled Tiny, "I said..it's over...I'm going home..."

"Wait just a minute! So what if getting back to that ship had been my main priority?! I'm helping you like you are helping me, but do you see me giving up because of the mistakes I made?! No! I'm still going!"

"Look at me, Junior!" Tiny screamed. "What hero you know is bruised like this?! I can't do this anymore...I just can't. Today has proven that I'm no life saver...today has proven that I'm a big failure. I'm not strong like Donkey Kong...I'm not stronger than no anyone. I'm just this tall, clumsy, annoying monkey who makes everyone angry..."

"Tiny, wait. Don't go," Junior pleaded to her. Still, she got up with ease, took her backpack, and went on in the other direction. Junior tried to stop her, but alas, she did not listen. Instead of going to the Grey Mountains together, Junior went on his own while Tiny Kong stayed behind.


	14. Chapter 14

"Your majesty, we have reached...our pitstop," Klump said in code.

"Pitstop? What pitstop?" K-Rool asked in confusion.

"Uh...I mean, our end of the corn on the cob, sir?"

"Corn on the cob?" K-Rool repeated.

"Uh...our chicken has returned to its nest-"

"I'll TURN YOU INTO A CHICKEN IF YOU DON'T STOP TALKING IN CODE! Now what is going on?! No code language!" K-Rool roared.

"We made it to our destination...sir," Klump answered normally.

"Excellent. Signal them to open the entrance for us to get in," King K-Rool commanded. He went to the Kongs' cages and chuckled. "Well, well, well. It's finally going to happen, and yet you're friend, Tiny Kong, hasn't made any sudden movements at all."

"Or maybe you're stupid computer's broken," Dixie said angrily.

"It's working perfectly. Apparently, she took the hint, and went back to where she came from or some of my best troops...killed her like I wanted them to," K-Rool snickered.

"No!" Dixie cried out.

"Oh, yes! And you better get use to it because I'm more powerful than all of you combined!"

"If we get our hands on you, you'll be sorry, K-Rool!" Candy shouted.

"I like to see you try, Ms. Kong, but see, we have already arrived to our destination which means the show is just about to start. You all are lucky enough to see it live in action," K-Rool said to the trapped Kongs. As he left to see what was going on with the machine and all, The Kongs were now worried. Dixie Kong covered her face with her hands.

"What's happening? Did she...really give up on us? Oh, I hope she didn't. We really need her," Dixie said.

"Now's not the time to worry our furry hides about all of this. We're gonna have to figure this out ourselves until Tiny Kong manages to get here," Cranky explained.

"But how?" Bluster asked.

"All the more reason why you should use your brain that's probably filled with air, you idiot," Cranky snapped at Bluster Kong.

The Kruizer ship entered through the entrance that was big enough for the ship to fit in. It landed on a pad for the mechanical legs to settle in. The door to the ship opened from underneath, and the troops started coming out with everything that they brought. The Kongs watched as two other Kasplats had their hands tied with the machine that was covered up with a sheet. King K-Rool ordered some of the troops to take the Kongs out, and take them inside. One by one they were taken out. Dixie Kong was grabbed by her arm, and she truggled. She bit the Kremling's hand, and ran off to find her sister.

"Stop her! Stop her! Do not let her get away, you idiots!" K-Rool bellowed. Dixie Kong was about to get out of the door until Krusha, and Klump got in her way. They grabbed arms, and brought her to King K-Rool. "Did you really think that you could escape from my presence, missy? You thought wrong! I can tell that you are going to be trouble. Perhaps you could be my first experiment to test out my evil doomsday machine, huh? Take her with the rest of those pathetic monkeys!" he demanded.

"No! Let me go! You won't get away with this! Tiny! Tiny Kong! Where are you?!"

In the jungle, the rain had stopped pouring down. Tiny Kong stopped on the account of a voice echoing in the air. She didn't recognize the voice at first. She looked behind her to see if possibly someone was there. Turns out, there wasn't. It was just herself. Tiny Kong continued on home with her head down feeling gloomy when thunder sounded in the sky. She looked up to see that some parts of the sky were turning a dark red.

"What the-?" Tiny wondered. She looked into the direction she was going, and looked into the direction she was walking away from. At that very moment, something got her. Something that was troubling her mind. Should see give up like a coward or save the island like a hero? The only thing that was stopping her to make that decision was how her friends treated her that day. Thunder pounded the sky once more with its loud sound. "I can't let my friends down. They are counting on me. I'm their only hope. Time to stop sulking, find my buddy Junior, and rescue Kongo Bongo Island!" Tiny said proudly. She ran back to find Junior, and help her friends. When she got deep into the jungle, more parts of the sky was getting darker. She stopped and wondered if it was too late.

"I can't be late! I just can't be too late!" Tiny said to herself.

"Unfortunately, you have, sweetheart," a voice stated to Tiny. Tiny Kong turned around, and saw Kritter and the others standing there with their weapons aiming at her. Kalypso had Junior tied up in multiple strings of rope.

"I suppose you want this little blue friend back, don't you?" Kalypso asked seductively.

"Yes. I want him back. Let him go or else!" Tiny ordered.

"It wouldn't matter, toots. It's too late. We have received word that the Kruizer ship's already at the Grey Mountains. The plan will succeed, yet you will fail...Fire your weapons now!" Kalypso yelled.

Lots and lots of laser beams, and hungry Klaptraps were shot from the troops' weapons. Tiny Kong ran off dodging everything. The troops followed. Junior kept encouraging Tiny to keep going, and not stop. While the encouragement goes on, Junior was biting off some of the ropes that he was tied in. Tiny was losing her breath, and she wanted to stop to catch it. One of the laser beam almost hit her on her ear. However, one of the Klaptraps snagged her arm causing a deep wound. She grabbed it by its tail, and threw it at Kalypso's face. Junior was able to break free at the time when she loosened her grip.

"Come on, Junior! Let's get out of here!" Tiny yelled.

"Stop them!" Kritter said," We must not let her get away!"

Tiny Kong and her buddy, Junior, took off. Even though they did not know where they were going, they are bound to find the Grey Mountains soon enough if they keep on running. Inside the Grey Mountains, where K-Rool's secret lair is, The troops were still grabbing on the Kongs leading them to where King K-Rool wanted them to go.

"Oh, no! They are about to destroy our home, and we are still sitting here waiting for a monkey to show up knowing good well she will never come rescue us!" Bluster panicked.

"What?! D-Don't say that!" Dixie said.

"I believe he's right, Dixie. The dudette hasn't shown up yet, and we are about to become history like our ancient ancestors from the past who are no longer for the future," Funky responded.

"So will my barrel factory!" Bluster cried out.

"We can't give up hope now! If you all can't wait for her, then find a way out of this mess!" Dixie stated.

"Uh-oh. Don't look now everybody, but here comes trouble," Donkey Kong pointed with his head.

"More like a huge green roll of trouble," Diddy Kong laughed.

"I'm sure you all are excited...eager to see the destruction on your little island. Don't you worry. I saved front row seats for ya. Prepare to be amazed!"

"Let us go, you smelly swamp gas!" Donkey Kong said.

"Really? Me? Let you out? Donkey Kong, I expected more from you since you are the future ruler of Kongo Bongo. Oh, wait...not anymore," King K-Rool chuckled evilly.

"You won't get away with this!" Diddy replied to him, "You never have anyways! Plus, we have a hero along the way!"

"Hero?" K-Rool reacted.

"Yeah. My sister is coming to save us all, and ruin everything that you were planning on doing to us, and Kongo Bongo Island!" Dixie spoke with pride. King K-Rool tried not to bite her. Instead, he got close to her face, and said, "You know, I am really getting tired of hearing about that stupid chimp of yours! She can't and she won't. Not with her rival and a few others on her furry behind," K-Rool shouted.

"And a furry behind indeed," Bluster thought out loud.

"Are you that much of a jerk?" Candy asked Bluster Kong.

K-Rool roared. "It wouldn't matter anyways. When she gets here, it'll already be too late." He walked over to Donkey Kong, and the others just to make an attempt to make fun of them since they can't stop King K-Rool from doing his damage. He laughed in a menacing way, swaying the crystal coconut back and forth across Donkey Kong's face.

"You're lucky I can't get out of this King K-Rool. If I could, I would have stopped you myself!" Donkey Kong said.

"Thank goodness I am lucky, Donkey Kong. I'm lucky enough that neither of you banana breathing scums are in my way at this hour!" said K-Rool.

"Except for Tiny Kong. She's going to come and stop you!" Dixie said.

"There will never be a Tiny Kong once I'm done with her!" K-Rool yelled at Dixie Kong.  
Klump walked in fumbling his fingers trying to think of a nice way to explain the bad news to the King. K-Rool glanced at Klump, and crossed his arms ready to hear what General Klump had to say to him. "What is it now, Klump? Can't you see I'm in the middle of something important?" K-Rool asked annoyingly.

"I have come to give you some news, sir. Of course, the news actually comes from my spies, but I'm saying it...from them to..uh...you-"

"Don't stall, Klump. You know how I hate that...Will you just tell me the news?! And it better be good!

"Wow...should have said that in the beginning...My spies have told that...that...Tiny Kong had escaped...again..." Klump responded slowly.  
King K-Rool's face turned red with anger. He jumped up and down, screaming. Most of his troops stop working to see what was going on with King K-Rool. Klump took off his hard green hat, and covered his face hiding away from K-Rool's fits of rage. "What will it take for that girl to realize that if she does make it up here it will already be too late?! I can't believe that those idiots, my best henchmen, couldn't even stop her in time! She's probably already halfway here, and who's to blame?! The two ninnies I got as my employees!"

"Uh...and who, by any chance, would that be, sir?" Klump asked shyly.

"YOU AND YOUR NO GOOD SOLDIER KRUSHA! I figured you two were going to screw up in the first place. I just knew it!"

Tiny Kong and Junior came across a cliff. Junior looked down, and saw nothing but a dark, foggy scenery. He got frightened, and jumped back. "Uh...We're not going to jump down there, are we?" Junior asked in a nervous way.

"Are you crazy? No way. We are going to find another way around, and we gotta do it fast. The sky's getting dark," Tiny said.

Junior looked to the side of him, and saw huge mountains standing there tall as ever. The bushes were blocking his way so, he passed them to get a closer look. His face brightened up as he discovered where they were. Junior ran back to Tiny, who was laying on her side in pain. "Are you okay, Tiny Kong?" he asked.

"I feel fine a little bit," Tiny said with a groan.

"You are not going to believe this! Quick! Look over there! Beyond those bushes! You're going to like what you see. Go on!" Junior encouraged her. Tiny Kong got up, and walked over past the bushes, and saw the same thing Junior the Klaptrap saw: huge mountains standing tall. She didn't get why Junior wanted her to look at a bunch of mountains, but he insisted on her looking at them.

"I really don't get what you want me to see here. Is this some kind of joke?" Tiny asked.

"No, no, no. I'm saying we made it! Those are the Grey Mountains. I can recognize them. That was on the King's special computer locator. We made it, buddy!" Junior exclaimed.

"We did, didn't we?! We did it! Ha ha! Yes! Yes! I'm not a sidekick! I'm not a sidekick!" Tiny shouted with joy.

"Yeah, we did it alright. Just one question, though," Junior said.

"What?" she responded.

"How do we get over there?" Junior asked.

"...oh, no..." Tiny sighed.


	15. Chapter 15

"I'll answer that one," someone said.

Tiny Kong and Junior recognized the voice. They turned around ready to fight. Kalypso and the gang had already caught up with the two, ready to get rid of them for good.

"Don't you ever give up?!" Tiny asked Kalypso.

"No. I assume that you don't either," Kalypso said.

Junior ran and bit Kalypso on her nose. Tiny tripped Kalypso, and charged at the Kremling troops. The battle was on once again. Kalypso told Klubba to grab Junior while she take care of her enemy, Tiny Kong. Kalyspo grabbed Tiny by her hair, and tossed her to the ground hard. Tiny punched Kalypso on her neck, and pushed her off. Kalypso growled, grabbed Tiny again, and threw Tiny to a tree. Tiny fell to the ground with some bruises on her side. Junior kept running away from Klubba and the rest, jeering at them with funny faces, and shaking his tail around. It only made them angry even more. Tiny Kong took Kalypso's tail, and stomped it. Kalypso kicked Tiny in her stomach, and clawed at her head. Tiny was pushed into another tree. Kalypso picked her up, and punched her. Tiny rolled to the edge of the cliff. Half of her body was danglingf rom the cliff. She whimpered out of fright trying to get up so she would not fall. Klubba came over with Junior's tail in Klubba's humungous fists.

"You lose, Tiny Kong! Too bad there can't be two winners!" Kalypso said.

Kalypso put her green scaly foot on Tiny Kong's face, and pushed with all her might. Klubba let go of Junior's tail. They all watched as Tiny Kong and Junior fall far down to the dark foggy canyons, and disappear into the fog. As they had their fun, they went back to their king to tell him the good news. Meanwhile inside the mountain, K-Rool's henchmen had the Kongs lined up to the machine. "Front row seats just like I promised," K-Rool said, "You all are about to experience one of the greatest diabolical plans known to evil. It will bring destruction, and chaos upon you, and you won't have anything at all. Behold, my ultimate doomsday machine!"

The sheet was pulled off showing the doomsday machine that was bigger than Donkey Kong. It had many buttons to push, and levers to pull. It even had a little chamber that was fit for the crystal coconut's power.

"Look! He's got the crystal coconut!" Diddy shouted.

"Oh, no..." DK whispered to himself. Donkey Kong started using every muscle of his body to get out of a tight spot, but the henchman grabbed Donkey Kong's arms even tighter to keep him from moving anymore.

"Don't even think about trying to get out of that, Donkey Kong. My henchman has become more powerful than your fast banana eating self! Once I carefully put this inside the chamber of this machine, the evil shall rise upon all of Kongo Bongo, and I shall be ruler of Kongo Bongo Island!" K-Rool screamed. He handed the crystal coconut to Krusha, and requested him to put it inside the little chamber, and turn on the machine. Krusha carefully placed the coconut inside the little chamber, and pulled the lever to power it on. The machine whirred up, and it started glowing in the color blue. Donkey kong and his friends were stunned by it all. Static electricity was taking some of the crystal coconut's powers. The crystal coconut's light was getting dim. Deep down into the canyon, where Tiny Kong and Junior dropped, the fog was spreading all around the area. There was a big branch stretched out through the rocks of the canyon. The two heroes had landed on it safely from their long fall. Tiny Kong was unconscious, and Junior had his eyes closed tightly. He opened up his eyes and finally realized that they they didn't fall all the way down, but they were on a branch that was very weak due to Tiny's weight on it.

"D'ah! Tiny Kong! Tiny! Wake up! Wake up! Come on! Wake up! Now's not the time for a nap!" Junior panicked. She was still unconscious. The branch started to get even weaker, and Junior was getting really worried. He shook Tiny Kong so hard, and the branch started to crack. Junior couldn't take it. He leaned over towards Tiny's ear, and screamed really loud.

"Tiny Kong! WAKE UP!" he screamed loudly. His voice echoed through the canyons. However, it seemed to have woken her up. Tiny Kong got up with her body in pain, and her ear ringing from Junior's voice. "Whatcha screaming for? I'm right here..." Tiny moaned.

"Glad you're up. Uh...listen, we are on a branch that is about to FALL AT ANY SECOND!" Junior screamed again, "It's weakening! We got to get off of it fast or else we will go down a few more feet to our doom!"

"Don't panic! Just give me a minute to figure out something here, " Tiny said.

"Ah! I don't think we have a minute!" Junior said.

"Fine! Give me a second to figure it out!" Tiny replied.

"Time's up!"

"Will you stop it?!" Tiny asked Junior.

"I can't! I'm too scared! I just want to get back to King K-Rool! That's all! Is that too much to ask for?!" Junior cried out.

"If King K-Rool found out that you were helping get here, he might not want you back!" Tiny answered.

Junior gasped. "You're right. He may not want me anymore. I could become an outcast just for doing this. Oh well, since I am about to die, let me finish off my doom..." Junior said. He stood straight up, and leaned his little body off of the branch making himself fall.

"Junior! Get back here!" Tiny shouted. She grabbed him with her foot while her body leaned on the weakening branch. The branch was breaking more, and more. She had to find something to grab on quick. There were some vines dangling from the left side of them. Tiny Kong tried to reach for one but they were too far away for her to retrieve. The only daring choice she made was to stand on the weaken branch, and jump for it. He lifted Junior up with her foot.

"What are you doing?!" Junior questioned Tiny.

"I'm going to jump," Tiny answered.

"Jump!? Are you crazy?!" Junior reacted to her answer.

"No. There are some vines over there, but I can't reach them. In order for me to do that, I must jump so hang on tight," Tiny said.

"How can you do that?! What about your left leg?!" Junior asked

"Just trust me! I know what I'm doing!" she said.

Tiny Kong stood up on the weakening branch. The branch couldn't support her weight, and she had to hurry. She counted to three, and as she got to three, she jumped with all her strength and grabbed the vine as fast as she could. The branch broke and fell down deep into the dark, foggy canyon. Junior lost his grip. Tiny Kong used her foot again to grab one of his arms. Sheclimbed up the vine with a lot of difficulty due to her scars on her body, and her leg. Tiny finally climbed over the edge, and pulled Junior, and herself up to the top.

"I tell you one thing. I wouldn't want to be near this place anymore," Junior sighed.

"Who would want to? Come on. We need to get there-ow!" Tiny was interrupted by the sharp pains from her wounds. It had caused her to laid down on the ground, writhing in pain. Junior walked over to her. " I'm...fine. We just need to get there before it's too late, but I'm hurting too much to even make another move."

"But, we are near the Grey Mountains at the moment. Can't you swing on vines or something to get there faster?!" Junior asked.

Tiny Kong knew that she shouldn't let her wounds get to her when lives are at stake. She nodded her head at Junior to show him that she is willing to try. "Attagirl! Get your furry booty up and become a hero!" Junior shouted proudly. Tiny Kong slapped his nose, grabbed Junior and put him on her shoulder. She climbed up a tree, grabbed a vine, and swung off to the Grey Mountains. Kalypso and the others arrived from their battle with Tiny Kong. King K-Rool happened to catch them, and wanted to hear the results from their mission.

"Look who's back. Took you all forever to come back with some news," K-Rool said eagerly.

"We took care of that monkey," Kritter told King K-Rool, "She fell down deep into the canyons where no one could survive. You won't have to worry about her anymore."

"No..." Dixie thought to herself.

King K-Rool laughed, and said, "My sister will be here to save us!" "Just wait until she gets here" "You are in so much trouble when my sister gets here." I gave your sister a few chances to not even bother to come here, or else she will be killed. and well...she took that chance. I'm sorry, but I just can not have another Kong corrupting everything I worked hard on. This day...will be mine! Forever!" Now that she is out of the way, I can move on with my plans. And that is to use the crystal coconut's powers to destroy the entire island!"

"You monster! You will be stopped K-Rool! You will pay for what you did to her!" Dixie cried.

"Like that'll ever happen," K-Rool said sarcastically.

Tiny Kong and Junior both made it to the entrance of King K-Rool's secret lair. They saw some blue lights coming from inside, and they both tiptoed to take a peek from behind a wall to see what was going on.


	16. Chapter 16

Tiny Kong and Junior were still peeking behind a wall scoping out the machine's powers. Donkey Kong, and the others were still lined up catching a glimpse of what's going on or what is about to happen right before their very eyes. King K-Rool was raising his arms, and shouting out things that were marvelous to him. Tiny Kong shook her head in despair.

"What is that?" Tiny asked.

"That, my furry chimp, is the ultimate doomsday machine King K-Rool invented. It took him more than 5 hours to get that going in his blueprints," Junior replied to Tiny's question.

"Seemed like he had a lot of time in his hands...and those are my friends lined up near the machine!" Tiny said.

"Yep. Once he puts them all inside that machine, they'll become evil just like him, and there would be no way of stopping him. Your island will have a complete turn around," Junior responded.

"Well, we have to stop it. Did you see him put the coconut inside the machine yet? Tiny questioned.

"Nope. Unless we were too late and he had already done it, but then again he probably didn't," Junior stated.

"Let's hope he didn't," Tiny said worryingly.

"….What if he did?"

"I don't care!" Tiny snapped.

"You all will get the feeling of how being evil effects your mind and body. You would no longer be the same good monkeys that I could not tolerate. It will be a whole new life for you, hm?" K-Rool chuckled quietly.

"You scum-sucking ratchet crocodile! We are not going in there!" Cranky shouted.

"No matter how many ways you try to get us in!" Funky helped.

"It's either this or being dead from a 40 foot drop in the canyons like your friend, Tiny Kong! Maybe we should put you in first, Funky Kong if you feel that I can't! Do it!" K-Rool ordered his troops. Funky Kong was being taking to the machine to be turned evil. He tried to call for help before he ended up in the chair.

"Let him go or else I'll banana slamma you!"

"Huh?" K-Rool said.

Everyone turned to the voice that they all knew especially the Kongs. Kalypso's mouth dropped, and K-Rool was getting mad. It was Tiny Kong, who had survived the fall. Junior was standing right next to her with his arms crossed, trying to act tough. "What?!"K-Rool said.

Dixie cried with joy. "Tiny Kong! You're alive! You're alive!"

"I thought you said that she was dead!" K-Rool yelled at Kritter, and the others. "We thought so for sure! That's impossible! How did you survive that fall?!" Kritter wondered.

Junior responded, "We happened to have landed on a branch that saved our lives."

"Our?! You are suppose to be here working with us! What are you doing with her?!" King K-Rool roared at Junior.

"You don't need to know! It's not like you treat me right anyways! I'm with her now, and we became fast friends, and lovers!" Junior said.

"Junior, stop that, " Tiny told him.

"No! No no no! This is not how this was suppose to go! You were suppose to be dead!" K-Rool screamed with anger. "My, you must have been having a bad villain day, huh? Well, get over it, K-Rool! I'm here now, so at this point you better let my friends go or else!" Tiny said.

"Or else what?! You're too late, Tiny Kong! The coconut is already inside this machine, and its glorious power is taking effect. Just the way I planned! Klump! Krusha!" K-Rool called. Klump and Krusha ran to the rescue, but as clumsy as they are, they bumped into the henchmen, who had their hands tied with the other Kongs, and caused them to be set free. Donkey Kong told his friends to grab that coconut before it gets even worse.

"It seems to me that I need to make resignation letters for those two airheads..." K-Rool said to himself. Klump and Krusha got up, and went after Tiny and Junior. Tiny Kong jumped up and kicked both of them in the face. Junior ran and bit King K-Rool on his hand. Donkey Kong and Funky Kong ran to the machine to open up the chamber to grab the coconut. Donkey Kong pushed the button but nothing had happened. He pushed it again, and the door still would not open up. He kept pushing the button until something can make the coconut come out. Tiny Kong opened up a banana peel, and threw it far near Klubba's steps. He slipped over the banana peel and rammed straight into the wall. Tiny grabbed his club and went to go whack some of the others. K-Rool was able to shake Junior off. He saw Funky Kong near the machine trying to get the coconut. K-Rool ran to Funky Kong. Tiny saw K-Rool and ran to go hit him with Klubba's club.

"Oh, come on! Open up! This dude's in some serious rotten banana piles if he doesn't get this open in time!" Funky Kong said

"Well, this dude's has come to kill you if you don't step away from that machine! Grr!" he growled.

Tiny Kong swung the club into K-Rool's face knocking him to the ground. She bashed the chamber door open with Klubba's big club, grabbed the coconut, and tossed it to Funky. K-Rool grabbed Tiny's injured leg.

"Ow!" Tiny yelped.

"Tiny!" Funky exclaimed.

"Never mind me! Just go!" Tiny said to Funky. He looked at Tiny Kong in her eyes. He looked at her body, seeing the bloody scars. Tiny Kong gave him a head nod to signify that she was going to be okay. Tiny Kong was still caught by the claws of King K-Rool. He got up and grabbed her by her long hair. She reached for Klump's hard military hat and and tossed it like a boomerang. The hat flew to the wall and made a turn towards K-Rool's nose. He cried out in pain. Tiny Kong ran off to catch up with her friends.

"Sir, Sir! The Kongs are making off with the coconut!" Klump said.

"It doesn't even matter! The crystal coconut has put out so much of its power that my machine will work for eternity!" Gwa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" K-Rool laughed evilly, "Those Kongs are dead meat! And I love dead...meat!" He ran to his doomsday machine and turned the level up to maximum capacity. He got into his evil doomsday machine and sat for a while. As the Kongs were outside, trying to get home, they saw that the sky was a dark red and there were sounds of thunder. Half of the island looked really terrible. The palm trees had no life in them, and all the bananas were gone. There were nothing but rocks and a whole bunch of dirt.

"This isn't our home," Bluster said with disgust.

"It is, Bluster...but...it's...ruined," Candy responded sadly.

"All of this came from King K-Rool's evil machine. Anything that gets in the way will become just like this," Cranky explained.

"And we're next in line," Donkey Kong added.

Suddenly, the top of the mountain burst open from a big blue explosion. A burst of light went up into the sky releasing all of the coconut's powers that are now officially evil. It caught the Kong's attention. They all sat thinking that the machine was destroyed since they took the crystal coconut out of the little chamber. The coconut's light was dimming down. All of the powers were sucked out of it and it couldn't stay on much longer.

"It's going out! What are we going to do?!" Dixie said.

"I don't know. I really don't know. Without it, we can just kiss our old lives goodbye, and say hello to a new one that we would have to face," Cranky said sadly.

"It can't be true," Candy gasped.

In the air, a roaring sound occurred. Everyone had gotten quiet for a moment. Few seconds later, they heard some very heavy breathing. They turned around, and the Kremlings had them surrounded. King K-Rool walked through the crowd and stood in front of the monkeys. Something about him had changed. K-Rool's eyes were devilishly red. His fat body became more muscular, and he has a long scaly tail. He even had spikes coming out behind his neck., and lots of sharp teeth in his mouth.

"Is that...?" Diddy thought.

"I can see that you have retrieved your precious little coconut. Not that it matters because I have all of its powers," K-Rool said with a deep monster voice, "Like my new look? My machine can turn anyone evil. As for the purpose, I have took a step into the machine and made myself, bigger, and badder than anyone else. I'm now a whole lot stronger than you weak apes. That means I can take you all on with just one powerful fist punch, but I'm being gracious enough to let you run for the hills. Then again, you all will be dead anyways." DK took a chance and ran to K-Rool with balled up fists. He made a punch at K-Rool. K-Rool let out a soft chuckle. He grabbed DK's fist and tossed him into the other Kongs.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! You still don't get it, do you? I'm more devilish than you think I am, Donkey Kong."

DK and the others got up and ran off. K-Rool had made a signal that meant for all of them to go and kill. The Kongs kept running and running to lose them. King K-Rool was running faster than they were because he was running on all fours. The Kongs came to a halt because they came to a cliff where Tiny Kong and Junior fell. The Kremlings had trapped them once again. K-Rool walked up to them with his fangs, and claws out. He was ready to kill, and use his strong wills towards them all. The battle between the Kremlings and the Kongs were at its pace. Donkey Kong grabbed K-Rool by his neck and tried to choke him. K-Rool flipped over onto Donkey Kong to get him off. Klump and Krusha had Bluster cornered by a tree.

"You're not going anywhere without a fight, you wimp!" Klump growled.

"Yes I can! Watch!" Bluster started screaming like a little girl. Krusha and Klump ran towards him, but Bluster dodged out of the way. The two goons bumped their heads on the tree, and fell unconscious as usual. Kritter grabbed Funky Kong. Funky Kong punched him out of the way. Dixie Kong got on top of Klubba's head, grabbed his club, and bonked him on the head. K-Rool took Donkey Kong by his feet and twirled him around like a helicopter. Then, he let go of his legs and DK flew into Diddy and Funky Kong. Kalyspo had her hands tied with her nemesis, Tiny Kong, who refused to give up each time they both meet. Kalypso attacked with her tail, and Tiny Kong picked up her foot and stomped on it the same way she did before. She managed to pull her tail from underneath Tiny's bare foot, and charged at the monkey. Tiny punched Kalypso in the eye. Then, she ran to help her friends. Kalypso was going to end this round between her and the monkey she despises the most. She ended up following Tiny Kong to her friends. Donkey Kong head-butted King K-Rool in the stomach, and punched him. Klubba grabbed Dixie and Candy Kong.

"Someone! Help us! Help!" the girls screamed. Tiny Kong stomped on his foot, and he cried out. His grip loosened up enough for the Kong girls to go through. Kalypso slashed Tiny Kong on her back, pushed her down to the ground, and stomped on her stomach. Tiny Kong grabbed Kalypso's foot and pushed her. K-Rool grabbed a big stick and swung it at DK multiple times. Bluster ran to help Donkey Kong. He grabbed the stick and smacked K-Rool knocking him out for a while. Most of the Kremlings had fallen off of the edge of the cliff. The monkeys were still here and was determined to get rid of every single one to bring restoration to their home. As they continued to fight, K-Rool woke up from being hit by Bluster Kong He took a big deep breath and let out a huge roar. Everyone stopped dead in their tracks.

"I'm getting really tired of this! If neither of you is willing to take the chance to surrender, I'm going to make you...surrender," K-Rool growled.

"You better leave my friends alone, K-Rool! I will fight you no matter what it takes," Tiny warned him.

"Go ahead. Take your best shot, small fry!" K-Rool taunted Tiny. Tiny Kong ran towards him with her fists up defending her friends. Dixie saw that Klubba was behind K-Rool with his club. Dixie told Tiny Kong to stop where she was, but she didn't listen. When Tiny was getting ready to throw her first punch at him, K-Rool dodged, and Klubba swung his club at Tiny's head. Tiny Kong flew up in the air, and landed on the ground. Her hat slid off her head as she was in the air. Dixie Kong ran over to help her.

"Tiny! Tiny! Are you okay?!" Dixie asked her. Tiny was unconscious from the hard hit. The wind started picking up in the air, and blue strides of light circled around King K-Rool. The machine was using the crystal coconut's power to make him grow. He grew as tall as the Grey Mountains, feeling all of the power and the evil inside of him. As he continued to grow, the wind became even stronger, forcing the palm trees to come out out the ground. Thunder made its sound, and lightning struck the sky.

"Donkey Kong! What's happening?!" Candy shouted.

"I don't know!" Donkey Kong replied.

"He's using the crystal coconut's powers to make himself grow. We can't defeat him this way! The ony way is to stop that machine now!" Cranky said. "What?! The crystal coconut can do this? All of this?! Whoa!" DK exclaimed. "Yes! Sadly, it's in the wrong hands!" Cranky responded back.

King K-Rool clutched his fists and let out a mighty roar. The ground started to split open. Everybody was getting ready, including his minions because most of them had already fallen off of the cliff to their impending doom. The wind got even stronger, and it started raining hard. King K-Rool was stomping his feet causing the ground to shake. The shake woke Tiny Kong up from the intake of Klubba's club.

"Tiny! You're head! It's bleeding!" Dixie yelled.

"It's okay...what's going on here?!" Tiny asked.

"Terrible things are what's happening. Come on! We got to go back in there, and stop the machine before it's too late," Dixie said. Junior was flying in the wind. He was able to grab Dixie's ponytail to keep him from floating far away from the Kongs.

"But how?!" DK replied back.

"There's no time to ponder these questions, DK!" said Diddy.

"Diddy's right! We got to figure out how to destroy the doomsday machine," Cranky agreed."Uh...since I have seen his blue prints after he built it, may I say that I know how to destroy his machine?" Junior said to the worried Kongs.

Dixie growled, "You just now tell us! My sister is in trouble here!" The ground under their feet was splitting into big pieces. They had to stick together this time to make it back to the Grey Mountains and stop the machine so everything can go back to normal. Trees were flying in the wind and rocks were getting in the way. Lightning came down from the sky striking the ground. Dixie Kong saw a tree coming towards her. Diddy jumped and grabbed her before the tree took her away. Candy Kong was holding Donkey Kong's hand. It was getting too difficult for them to get to the machine because of K-Rool's evil powers at hand."Kongo Bongo Island is now mine! Gwa ha ha ha ha ha!" K-Rool bellowed in his deep voice. The ground had split once more and the Kongs were being separated.

"The ground's splitting up and lightning is striking down here! How can we get past that?!" Junior asked in a crazy way. Tiny Kong didn't care what Junior thinks. She went on ahead the mountains. Dixie Kong saw her little sister walking off, and immediately followed her by jumping from rock to rock hoping to catch up to her. The others also followed. K-Rool saw them headed back to the Grey Mountains to stop the machine. He stomped the ground angrily. The things that was going on around the island would not stop them. So he shrunk back to his normal size and went in after them. As Tiny Kong was running to the secret lair, the strong wind blew a medium-sized rock at Tiny Kong. Tiny Kong fell to the ground. Lightning was striking where she was, and she tried her best to get up quickly. Dixie and the others came to help.

"Dixie...I can't go any further..." Tiny said weakly.

"Hang in there, Tiny. We are going to put in end to it," Dixie said calmly. Funky Kong picked up Tiny Kong, and held her in is arms. As they walked in, the machine's static was everywhere. Junior came running in. "Junior?! How do you destroy the machine?! Tell us now!" Candy requested. Junior answered, " Okay, I saw on the blueprints that in order for the machine to be destroyed , you have to- Waaa!" Junior was interrupted by the fact that King K-Rool grabbed him. The king had noticed that the Kongs were back inside his secret lair, and he came back quickly to stop them all.

"As long as he is with me, you will never know how to destroy my ultimate doomsday machine. You are coming with me!" K-Rool told Junior. Junior wriggled, and was free. K-Rool chased after him. The Kongs rose back up and attacked King K-Rool. They held onto him, and strapped him down tightly as they could. They added in a few kicks and punches and some hair from the Kong sisters. Junior took Tiny Kong up to the machine while the evil king was distracted by her friends.

"Use all your strength to keep him down!" Donkey Kong told the others.

"There's another power source in this chamber where he put the crystal coconut. It's a little tube with some blue stuff inside. We got to hurry and get it out of there," Junior explained to Tiny Kong.

"And it will automatically shut down?!" Tiny asked Junior.

"Better. It will explode! Big boom!" Junior explained once more. K-Rool shook everyone off of him. Tying him down wouldn't even work because he was too strong for them. K-Rool roared and ran to the machine to get the two away. Dixie Kong ran to save her little sister from the evil king. As Tiny Kong reached her hand in there, she got electrocuted, and yanked her hand back out. She reached her hand in there again, and she got electrocuted once more. After a few tries, she reached back in there again to grab the blue power tube, but she had to do it quickly. K-Rool jumped in front of her, and grabbed Tiny Kong by the neck, and squeezed really hard. Her friends came to stop him, but King K-Rool had another way to keep them back.

"Stop right there, you banana-munching mammals! Come any closer, and I'll squeeze her to death," King K-Rool roared at them. Tiny Kong was losing her breath due to his squeezing. Dixie Kong charged at K-Rool, climbed on his face, and stayed there so he wouldn't see anything at all. Tiny was released, and she plopped to the ground gasping for air. Donkey Kong and the others quickly helped Dixie Kong so he would not hurt her while Junior and Tiny deal with the machine. Donkey Kong grabbed him by the legs and threw him off. She kept gasping for air as she reached for the blue tube. Her fingers touched the tube, and she grabbed the whole thing and pulled it out hard.

"What are we suppose to do with this?!" Tiny asked Junior.

"Get rid of it! We got to destroy it. Without it, the machine will be no more!" Junior told her.

K-Rool got really mad and took Junior away. The Kongs did everything they could to keep K-Rool away from Tiny Kong until she's finished. Tiny Kong tried breaking the tube open with her knee. It didn't work. She tried biting into the tube. It didn't work either. She was getting frustrated with it. Then, she had an idea. There was a ladder beside the machine. It leads to the top of the machine where the static was. She figured that this can be destroyed by tossing it in. She ran to the ladder. Junior tried to stop her.

"Hey! Hey! Don't! What are you doing? You can get killed up there!" Junior shouted at Tiny," Please come away from there!"

"This has to be the only way for me to destroy it, Junior. I have to save my friends, and Kongo Bongo Island, too..." Tiny said with confidence. K-Rool saw the blue tube in her hand, and that she was climbing the ladder to throw the tube down in the static.

"No! Don't! No!" he cried out. Tiny Kong continued to climb up the ladder. Her body was about to shut down on her, and the static was making it worse. It kept pinching her scars. She finally made it to the top, and just plainly, dropped the tube inside the static. The tube fell in, and it made a little explosion. The static took over Tiny's body making her scream in pain. The Kongs got off of King K-Rool. King K-Rool got down on his knees.

"No! No! Look what you have done!" K-Rool whimpered.

"It serves you right for capturing us!" Donkey Kong pointed at him

K-Rool shook his head. "Don't you buffoons understand?! We are going to die if we don't get out of here! My ultimate doomsday machine is composed of matter!"

"Tiny! Come off of there!" Dixie pleaded her.

Tiny Kong jumped down with pain. Everybody ran out of K-Rool's secret lair when the machine was getting ready to explode. The machine made the loudest whirring sound. At last, it made a loud explosion. The top of the mountain collapsed, and a big huge stream of blue matter went up into the sky. Rocks were falling down the mountain, and they had to hurry before they get crushed by them. As they got down to the bottom of the mountain, they ran towards some palm trees that were still on the ground. The rocks fell down the mountain and into the canyons. Everybody scrunched their head between their legs for cover. The blue matter going up in the sky had ended and it made a sonic boom with a big ring spreading far out into the world. After the device was destroyed, everything came to a halt.

"Is everyone okay?" Donkey Kong asked everyone.

"I'm good," Diddy responded. The girls, Dixie and Candy, nodded their head in an agreement.

"Whew. What a rush! We were almost crushed by those rocks, man," Funky sighed hard. "But at least we killed that machine. There's a mystery on how King K-Rool was able to receive that type of matter, and put it into his doomsday machine," Cranky thought.

"Oh, who cares? It's over," Bluster said with relief.

Everybody stopped talking when they heard Dixie's voice calling out for her little sister, Tiny Kong. Dixie's eyes were full of tears. Diddy Kong walked over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

"It's alright, Dixie" Diddy said to her.

"No, it's not alright Diddy! Where is she?! I got to find her. She's got to be around here. I saw her leave with us! I can't lose her...not again!," Dixie cried.

At the edge of the cliff, Tiny Kong was trying to climb up to her friends. Junior climbed up over Tiny's head. Dixie Kong saw her, and ran over to help her. "Oh, Tiny! I thought I lost you! I'm so glad you're safe! Please! Please forgive me for what I said! I'm-"

"Uh, Dixie. Maybe we...eh...can discuss this whole thing later?" Tiny asked weakly.

"Oh, right. Here...grab my hand..." Dixie said. Tiny Kong reached her hand out towards her sister. Their hands were grabbed by one another, and force was taking its toll. Dixie Kong pulled her Tiny Kong over the cliff, but the evil King K-Rool reached his hand out, and grabbed Tiny's leg. Donkey Kong and the others ran and grabbed Dixie Kong to pull the two up. They used all of their energy to pull. However, King K-Rool was pulling a little harder. Tiny Kong's energy was really low, and Dixie felt Tiny loosening her grip.

"Dixie..let me go..." Tiny said.

"What?! Are you crazy?! You will die!"

"he's not after the crystal coconut...he's after me," Tiny said weakly.

"I am not letting you go! Please don't do this Tiny!"

Dixie grabbed Tiny's wrist, and pulled even harder. Junior ran and jumped on King K-Rool's face scratching it up with his claws. King K-Rool was loosing his grip as well which was a good thing because that's what they want. Dixie pulled Tiny Kong up as hard as she could with the other's help. K-Rool grabbed Junior, and tossed him at Donkey Kong's face. Donkey Kong accidentally let go of Dixie Kong, and K-Rool's weight was pulling Tiny down. K-Rool's hand slipped, and he quickly grabbed Tiny's sides with his claws digging into her skin causing her to bleed hard. Tiny Kong couldn't hold on any longer. Dixie's hand was slippery from the rain. Donkey Kong came back, and helped. It was too late. Dixie's hand had slipped, and Tiny fell down with King K-Rool bumping into branches, and some rocks. All Dixie could hear were her sister's screams, and King K-Rool screeching for help as they fell down deep into the dark, foggy canyon.

"NOOOOOOO! TINY!" Dixie Kong called out her name in fear.


	17. Chapter 17

After the battle between the Kongs and the Kremlings. Things had taken a turn for the worst. Tiny Kong had fallen deep down in the canyons along with King K-Rool. Dixie screamed Tiny's name, hoping she would climb back up. Sadly, she didn't. Dixie was getting ready to jump down there, but her friends pulled her back. Tears filled her eyes as she continues to call for her little sister. Donkey Kong had found a way down the canyons without taking the fall. It was a pathway, but they had to do it with caution because of the slippery rocks that were wet from the rain, and it was no telling whether King K-Rool had survived the fall or not. While they were going down the pathway, they held hands to keep each other from falling. The fog was clearing up a little bit, and some light was shining in some areas where they were able to see. They finally got down deep in the canyon, they went along with the search for their friend, Tiny Kong. Dixie Kong was hoping that her sister survived that fall. She was shaking with fear.

"Tiny?! Tiny?!," she called out, "Tiny?! Where are you?! Please answer me!"

"Tiny! Tiny Kong!" Donkey Kong cried out. Bluster Kong was walking terrified. He was scared out of his wits, and he wanted to get back up to where there was safety. All of a sudden, he tripped over something, and fell down. "Ouch! What was that?" Bluster asked.

"What was what?" Candy said. Dixie Kong heard the commotion, and walked on over. She noticed the backpack that Tiny Kong had on during her entire adventure. It made her cry even more. "We got to find her! We just gotta! She's around here somewhere! I know it!" she cried. Cranky Kong patted Dixie's back to calm her down. Funky Kong and Junior ran to them panting heavily.

"We...found...her," Funky Kong said tiredly.

"You did?! Where is she?! Where?!" Dixie questioned them.

"We'll show you," Junior responded, "Come on.

Junior and Funky Kong led the rest of the gang to where they saw Tiny Kong. They past a few pile of rocks, and a couple of trees that fell during King K-Rool's powerful force. The fog was covering almost everything, and it was getting impossible for them to see. Funky Kong pointed to the pile of rocks ahead of them, and said that she was in that pile. Donkey Kong, and Funky Kong ran to the rock pile, and started pulling pushing every rock that was in the way. Tiny's hand was sticking out, and Funky Kong pulled her body out from the pile. Her scars were all over her body and she had some bruises from the falling rocks that landed on top of her. Her hair and fur was wet from the falling rain. Her top was torn up and smudgy with blood

"Tiny!" Dixie cried out once more. Dixie Kong ran to her, and sat beside her. "Tiny? Tiny, wake up. It's me, Dixie Kong." Tiny Kong didn't budge. Dixie shook her and shook her to get her to at least open one eye. Dixie tried to hold back her tears. Everyone stood over the two sisters, having that feeling that Tiny will say something. In the blink of an eye, Tiny Kong moved a little. She placed her hand on top of Dixie's hand slowly. "Tiny?" Dixie said.

"Dixie...is that...you?" Tiny responded weakly.

"Yes. Yes, it's me. I'm here...Can you get up?" Dixie asked her.

"I...don't know if I...can...but I'll...try..." Tiny Kong used some of the energy she had left to push herself. Her arms were shaking as she pressed her weight on them, but her body was just too weak to even move at all. Her wet body plopped back on the ground to rest. Tiny Kong shook her head.

"It...hurts," Tiny said.

"You gotta...please...just try again for me," Dixie cried softly.

Tiny Kong tried again by using her arms, and legs. Still, she had the same result. "I can't...I'm hurting too much..."

The Kongs was tearing up. Even Cranky Kong, and he's not the emotional type. Dixie Kong felt Tiny's hand trembling. Dixie knew what it meant, but she did not want it to happen to someone she loved dearly. She was hoping that maybe she was trembling because she was cold. Tiny Kong tried to fight it although it wasn't working out for her. Her body was going to shut down whether she want it to or not. The thought of King K-Rool popped in Tiny's head, and she started to ask.

"Where's King K-Rool? Did we kill him?"

"I don't know...but we think he got away...don't worry, we'll find him," Dixie said.

"Nah," Tiny replied.

"What do you mean 'nah'? I'm not going to let him get away with what he did to you! I'm not!" Dixie shouted.

"The machine's destroyed...and we got the crystal coconut back, so Donkey Kong can continue being future ruler...that's the important thing," Tiny said with a sigh.

"I know, but I did not want it to end like this...where I lose you...This is all our fault. If we hadn't treated you so badly, none of this wouldn't have happened. You would be alive..." Dixie stated.

"...Dixie...that...has nothing to do with what was going on here..." Tiny said weakly.

Dixie Kong sobbed softly, and held her head down in grief. "There's something I want to say to you...before it all happened, Tiny. I just wanted to say...I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry for being a jerk to you. I know you didn't mean to break my vase. You didn't mean it at all. I hurt your feelings and I didn't even care about it. I'm sorry...I don't want you to go...I want you here. You are all I've got," said Dixie. Tiny Kong did not say a word after that. Her body felt so cold, and she was trembling.

"Dixie...I'm getting cold," Tiny whispered.

"You'll be okay...I promise that you will be okay," Dixie said while wiping a tear away.

"Don't let me go...please, Dixie...do not let...ech...me...go," Tiny requested her big sister.

"I'm here, Tiny...just don't go...please don't go...what will I do without you?! What will I do?!" Dixie screamed in fear. Tiny Kong grabbed Dixie's hand and squeezed it tight. "I will always be in your heart," Tiny said. The tears in Tiny's eyes rolled down to her cheeks. Tiny Kong whimpered, and whined a little bit. It didn't keep her alive. She took her final breath, and laid her head back down on the wet ground. Dixie Kong burst into tears, and laid her head on her sister's cold, wet shoulder. Her friends, including Junior, stayed together side by side, crying, and sharing the pain of losing a loved one. Two months has passed, and Kongo Bongo Island has been restored from the evil doings of King K-Rool, who had escaped, and disappeared without a trace. The palm trees were swaying in the gentle wind, and bananas and coconuts are now back on the trees, which is good news to the Kongs. The most important thing that everyone was happy about was that the crystal coconut got its powers back. At Tiny Kong's monkey hut, Donkey Kong and the gang, including Junior the Klaptrap, stood by her favorite banana tree to give her a little ceremony of her death. They had flowers, and gifts for their friend to be placed down by her tree, and a few words to speak out from their hearts.

"Ahem! We are all gathered by this tree...to celebrate...the loss...of a friend...The loss of a friend, a cousin, and a sister. We all loved her dearly. She had a..uh...sweet and kind soul. She also had a loving heart...she even cared enough to risk her life to save the island. For that being, I give her this book because she would annoy me everyday about it. Plus, she loved to read these adventurous stories of mine," Cranky Kong said. Cranky Kong placed the brown book full of his stories near the tree. Donkey Kong placed some flowers near the book as he wiped his tears away.

"You would always have my would always help me in need. You may have been a sidekick from the beginning, but in my book, you were a hero. I'll miss you. Not as a friend, but...as family," Donkey Kong said. Diddy walked up to place a video game she always loved to play when she hangs out with Diddy Kong beside the other gifts.

"We had great times with this video game, but I still think you have cheated on that last match between Mario and Yoshi. That's not really important, though. I just want to say that you were the coolest Kong around right from the start, and I'll miss you," Diddy cried softly. Candy and Funky Kong also had gifts. They placed it beside each other. Candy didn't know what to say about Tiny Kong because she barely hangs out with her, so she tried to wing it.

"Even though we don't always hang, you are still...a friend to me," Candy said. "You have taught me a lot of things, and this dude appreciates it. You were fun to be around, and you would make awesome jokes to perk up my day whenever bad karma decides to show up, and kick my tail. Thank you," Funky spoke. Junior walked to the tree with a friendship ring, and placed it down beside the flowers. "I know that I'm a Kremling, and I should be evil and all, but you made me realized that creatures of my kind don't always have a dark side. There's also a good in all of us. Thanks for being my friend," Junior sniffled. Bluster walked up to the tree. He made an attempt to hold back his tears to show that he's bold enough to say anything without choking up on his words. The others shrugged.

"Now, I know you hated my guts, and you found me annoying and bossy, but I want to say...that...that...that I'm not. Just because I'm rich and handsome and you knew you wanted to go out with me, and that I tell everyone off doesn't make me some kind of windbag. It just means that I'm...nice...but not as nice...as you," Bluster sniffled, "Uh...please don't cry...please don't cry...um...thanks for always...being there for me...and...I...and...I can't go on!" Bluster bursted out in tears. Dixie took a deep breath and walked to her sister's favorite tree. Tears were falling down her face, and her heart was broken with grief.

"...Tiny...remember all the times you had done some things that made me angry? Well, to make up for it, you would always apologize, saying how sorry you were, but I always ignore you just so you can go away, and leave me alone, and you always come back. You accidentally broke my favorite vase, and you had apologized. Once again, I ignored you so you can go away and leave me alone. This time...you weren't able to come back. Instead, you are gone...forever. When I apologized to you at the Grey Mountains...I meant it...with all my heart...and soul...I meant every word...I'll miss you, sis..." Dixie Kong got down on her knees, and placed a picture of her sister, Tiny Kong near the other gifts. On the picture, Tiny Kong was sitting on a rock, with her foot on the other rock, and her left hand on her left knee, and her right hand beside her, and a beautiful smile on her face. Dixie Kong started crying. Diddy walked to her, and sat down beside her, and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend to comfort her. The others gathered around to mourn their loss.

Back at the Grey Mountains, The sky was still dark in that area. Down in the dark, foggy canyons, the spot where Tiny Kong was laying; her body was no longer there. Tiny Kong had rose up, and was climbing up to the edge of the cliff. She made it to the top, and forced herself up. Her head was hanging down, and she was limping, due to the fact that she still had the scar on her leg, to a nearby palm tree. She leaned against it for support. The evil King K-Rool stood behind her with his red eyes showing, and his teeth baring. His army of Kremling troops were behind him with their eyes red as well, including his two idiots, Klump and Krusha.

"Those Kongs may have won this battle, and was able to get that crystal coconut back...I can reassure you that it won't be too long before we battle again...isn't that right, my princess?" K-Rool asked in his deep monster voice. Tiny Kong lifted her head up, and her eyes were the same color as everyone else's: a devilish red. King K-Rool chuckled, and rubbed Tiny's head like he would do a pet of some kind. "We will...meet again...someday...Gwa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!


End file.
